Supervene
by PrettyPretty
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected. Many thanks to Jennie my beta. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Supervene**

This is a sequel to Unexpected. I suggest reading it before this one. This little tale has taken on a life of its own that apparently I have little control over. It's gone AU, changed its rating and now contains spoilers for the Sookie Stackhouse Series Books. (All 8 of them to be safe.) However, it sticks to the groundwork of the TV series. Not really sure how that happened! LOL I hope you enjoy.

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Many wonderful thanks to my beta Jennie. You totally rock!! T!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} {mso-style-name:hw;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

-PP

***

A week. Only a week. He had lived a thousand years and a mere seven days had nearly undone him. Eric frowned when he didn't see her car at her house. She must be working. She would be tired when she got home. The thought of her working late at night made his frown deepen. He stood on her porch for a moment and debated. His mind made up, he took flight and was soon standing at the edge of the woods behind Merlotte's. Before stepping into the light of the gravel employee lot, he heard her voice. Taking another step back into the shadows, he listened.

"You sure you're alright?" Sam asked as he rubbed his arm down her back.

"I'm fine. I told you I'm okay."

"I just worry about how you're…handling, you know…."

"I'm not the first girl to ever break up with a boyfriend Sam."

"I know, but…" Sam kicked at the dirt on the ground, "I'm sorry he came in and upset you the other night."

Sookie let out a humorless laugh obviously remembering whatever Sam was talking about.

"I can't believe Bill brought her in the bar." Eric's fists tightened. He would make Bill pay for hurting her. "Thanks for not starting a fight."

"You handled things pretty well on your own. I don't think I've ever heard you cuss that much."

"I'm real sorry about that." Eric's mouth twitched into a smile at the embarrassment blazing on her cheeks.

"Why don't you go on home?"

"You sure you don't want me to help close?"

"Go on. It's Friday night. I'll see you on Wednesday." His fists clenched again when she hugged the shifter. He took a deep breath, even though he had no need to breathe, in order to get his emotions in check. It was disconcerting the effect this human had on him. Eric moved quickly to stand by her car once the shifter went back inside_._

_He didn't even wait to make sure she was safely in her vehicle. Shifter bastard. _

Sookie looked up startled when she saw him leaning against her car.

"Eric!? What are you doing here?"

"Can't I just come to visit?" He smiled at her and watched her features relax. She returned his warm expression as she fished her keys from the bottom of her purse.

"Sure. Anytime. Um, I'm just getting off work. I was goin' on home. Do you want to…?"

"I'd love to." He waited for her to open the door and helped her inside. She giggled as he folded his tall frame into the passenger seat.

"You didn't drive here?"

"My car is at your house. When you weren't home I assumed you were working for the shifter." She noticed the look of distaste on his face.

"Sam. His name's Sam." He grunted in response and she shot him a look. "He's my friend Eric. Deal with it."

"He wants to be more than your friend."

"So do you." His eyes widened and he couldn't stop the roar of laughter that vibrated off the windows of her tiny car.

"Do I have competition?!" He finally asked.

"You're not used to that, are you? You're used to just snapping your fingers and women just drop at your feet." His amusement was replaced with a pang of concern. He realized quickly that Sookie Stackhouse would not just bend at his will. He would actually have to put some effort into getting her to be his. This was new to him. A challenge. A challenge he would rise to meet.

"You do not wish me to win your favor?"

"I didn't say that. I just…" She sighed as she pulled up beside Eric's Corvette.

"Just what?" Before she could answer he was holding her door open for her.

"Bill and Sam acted like dogs fighting over a bone." She snorted a little realizing her little joke and then continued. "It gets old fast. So if you plan on bad mouthing Sam and getting all huffy about stuff then you can just go on home right now. I'm done."

"You'd send me away?"

"Yes." She crossed her arms and looked him in the eye as she spoke. He cocked his head and regarded her for a moment. A lot had happened in a week. This Sookie was no longer the poor heartbroken girl he left crying on her bed. This was a woman that had had enough. She was going to guard her heart more carefully from now on.

"Then I am sorry if I offended you. May I please come in?" He bent down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before whispering against her ear. "I can't win your favor if you send me away." He felt her heart rate quicken and relished in the feeling it brought him to know he had that effect on her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Want some blood?" She asked politely.

"Yours? Absolutely." She paused in front of the kitchen table and smirked at him.

"Ah...no." He faked a pout that caused her to laugh.

"One day." He stated confidently. She just shook her head and warmed him a TruBlood in the microwave. She shook the bottle gently and handed it to him.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower. I feel like I've got grease and beer all over me."

"I will assist you." He moved to follow her and she quickly put her hand on his chest.

"Oh no you will not."

"You're so mean."

"You're so pervy."

Eric heard the water turn on in the shower as he drained the last of his TruBlood while making a face of disgust. He rinsed the bottle and placed it in Sookie's recycle bin. He knew she'd be indignant, but that just made it all the more fun. He slid his leather jacket down his arms and draped it across the small chair in the corner of her room. He slid his boots off and stretched out on her bed. He spied an _US Weekly _on her nightstand and absently flipped through the drivel. He allowed the corner of his mouth to pull upwards when he heard the water turn off.

She brushed through her hair and wrapped the towel around her. She hoped Eric was behaving in her livingroom. She rubbed her favorite lotion over her arms and legs and padded back out to her bedroom. She stopped short and clutched at her towel.

"Eric." She warned through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Sookie?" He tossed the magazine back on the nightstand and propped his head up on his elbow.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to get out of the shower." She sighed and silently thanked God that she had grabbed one of her larger towels.

"Why are you waiting in here?"  
"Because this is where you are." He blinked at her slowly and knew that she was not as angry as she wanted to appear.

"Because this is where I am…brilliant." She muttered as she went over to her dresser and pulled out some pajama pants and a tank top. "Out."

"Why?"

"Because I'd like to put on my pajamas."

"Go ahead."

"Eric."

"Do you need help? Here, let me hold your towel. Shall I hang it up?" He reached for her towel and she shrieked.  
"ERIC!" He laughed and dropped his hand. "Out!" She pointed at the door and glared at him. He stood from the bed and walked to the door.

"You're not being any fun."

"Perv." She grinned as she came up behind him and shoved him out the door. He chuckled to himself as he walked back to her living room.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're impossible." She stared down at his tall frame stretched out across her couch. He grinned and pulled her down on top of him. She gasped at the shock of it but soon relaxed against him as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"Tell me what happened this week?" He asked quietly.

"What do mean?"

"Something happened at your work. What happened?" She dropped her head to his chest and he took the opportunity to cup his hand against the back of her head. He rubbed his other hand lightly up and down her back.

"How did you hear about that?"  
"I have my ways."

She lifted her head again and he slid his hand along her neck and gently rubbed his fingers through her hair.  
"I handled it."

"Tell me what happened."

"Bill brought Jessica into the bar. They ordered some blood and Jessica got bitchy. I guess Bill was trying to show me that they were just friends or something. I really don't know. But, she started saying some pretty rude things about me and Bill started threatening her and well, I kinda lost it. I kicked them both out of the bar."

"I'll deal with Bill."

"No." He felt her stiffen and wondered why.

"He is my underling. I will deal with his poor judgment." She looked into his eyes and tried to make him see the seriousness in her face.

"Don't. I'm asking you to just leave Bill alone." He pushed a stray hair from her face.

"Has he been over here again?" She looked away this time. He had his answer.

"Just let it go, please." She laid her head back against his chest and played with the sleeve of his t-shirt. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"If that's what you wish. But, I won't let him harass you, Sookie. He will not cause you any more pain." She sighed and shifted her weight against him. She straddled his thigh and he lifted his leg slightly.

"I know you won't. But, I don't want any more trouble. Just let them be, please."

"Did Jessica threaten you? What did she say to you?" She lifted her head and looked at him again.  
"I'm not going to tell you."

"You will."

"I won't. I've seen what an angry vampire can do and I can only imagine you're ten times worse."

"Tell me." His voice was more demanding.

"No. Just let it go." She saw something dangerous flash across his eyes. "I mean it Eric. Let it go." He couldn't understand why she wouldn't let him solve this problem. One visit to Bill's and he would make his point in regards to Sookie. At the very least, he would ban them both from his area. Seeing her face and the determination in her eyes, he knew he would do as she asked.

"Why do I listen to you? Why do I let you tell me what to do?"

"Because you're scared I'll beat you up?" She giggled and was glad to have the lightness back to their conversation.

"Perhaps that's it. You're probably deceptively strong."

"I am. You're wise not to mess with me." He captured her lips then, pulling her up his body slightly so she was face to face with him. She sighed as she swiped her tongue across his lower lip. He gratefully opened his mouth to her while sliding his hands down her back. He squeezed her ass, eliciting a moan from her throat. His body reacted to her soft sighs and moans as they lazily kissed on the couch. She shifted her weight again and felt his hardness through the thin fabric of her pajama pants. He could smell her arousal building and tried to keep himself under control. She had to set the pace. That way he wouldn't be the one to push her. He kneaded her behind and slid his fingers under her tank top. The feel of his touch on her skin caused her to moan into his kiss. Her breathing was quickening and she couldn't stop her body from moving slightly against his. The friction each small movement caused sped up her heart rate. Eric wanted so much to flip her over and lie between her legs, but he couldn't risk her pulling away. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled his face just a fraction closer to hers. He tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her farther into him.

"Eric." She sighed at the sensation. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "What if I'm not ready?" He could see the fear in her eyes. Did she fear him or the loss of her heart?

"What if you are?"

"I'm scared."

"Of me?"

"Sorta."

"I'll never harm you."

"You can't promise me that."

"I won't, Sookie."  
"Bill said the same thing." He stroked her cheek gently and offered her a small smile.

"I can make you forget him."

"But what would it mean? Are you going to break my heart?" His chest tightened and he was unnerved by the emotion twisting inside him.

"No. I won't. Let me prove it." His voice commanded a reaction from her. She nodded slightly and his dead heart swelled with emotion. She let out a small squeak as he quickly lifted her into his arms and carried her down the hall. She started to speak again but Eric cut her off by capturing her lips again.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're nervous?" He whispered his question against her cheek. She nodded and closed her eyes with embarrassment. He placed her gently on her back on her bed and situated himself beside her. He traced the contour of her hip and nuzzled the side of her neck. Eric suddenly stiffened his posture and growled. Her eyes snapped open and she started at his sudden shift in mood. She had seen this look before. She placed her hands over her eyes and gave a little growl herself.

"I'll handle it. You stay up here. Don't move." Sookie ordered Eric as she pushed off the bed. Before she made it to her bedroom door the doorbell rang.

"I will handle Compton." Eric ignored her words and pushed past her to answer the door. She scrambled to grab his arm. She might as well try to stop a Mack truck with her bare hands. She latched on and stumbled slightly when he kept moving.

"Eric!" His anger abated enough to catch her before she fell. He stopped abruptly and glared at her. She matched him glare for glare.

"I will handle this." He sneered.

"No. Don't make me rescind your invitation." He growled at her again and balled up his fists.

"Why are you being difficult?!" He hissed.

"Just go wait in the living room. I don't need you making matters worse. If I need you, you'll know." She shoved him towards the living room and was surprised that he allowed it. She rushed to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. The stricken look on his face almost made her feel sorry for him. Almost.

"Good evening, Sookie."

"Bill."

"May I come in?"

"No." His face fell and the agony of his features pulled at her still broken heart.

"Please, you have to give me another chance. You have to understand."

"We've had this conversation four times now, Bill. We're done."

"So now you are Eric's!?" His sudden change in tone frightened her, but anger quickly replaced it. She took a few steps forward until she was standing just outside the doorway.

"That's none of your business." Before Sookie had time to react, Bill reached out and grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to the porch.

"He won't protect you. He'll lie with you and then cast you aside like all the other whores he takes."

She slapped him across the face and grimaced as the pain shot through her hand. He grabbed her arm again and started to pull her down the steps. "You're being unreasonable and childish. You've got to listen."

"Bill, let go! Stop!" She stumbled but Bill continued to pull her. "Eric!"

Bill's grip released her and she fell to the ground. She scrambled back and took in the scene in front of her. Eric had Bill by the throat.

"Will you allow me to handle this, now?" Eric snarled in her direction.

"Don't kill him!" She begged.

"After his treatment of you, it's the least he deserves."

"No! I don't want that." Eric ignored her and focused on Bill's pained face.

"Who sent you? Your interest in Sookie is not just emotional. What are you after?" Bill struggled against his hand and refused to speak.

"Answer me! I'll torture it out of you if I have to."

"I…You have to…it's higher than the both of us. I am under…protection."

Eric's eyes narrowed and he squeezed a little harder. Sookie heard something crack in Bill's neck and winced.

"What do they want with her?"

"Her gift." Bill choked out. Sookie's eyes widened. Eric released Bill and looked down at him in disgust and rage as he crumpled to the ground.

"Tell them that Sookie is under my protection now. She is mine. If they wish to use her gift they must now go through me."

Bill nodded his understanding as he scrambled back on his feet.

"Leave us. You will not come to Sookie's again." Bill disappeared through the woods before Eric reached out his hand to help Sookie stand. Sookie slid her hand into Eric's and allowed him to pull her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her back into the house. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and held him tightly around the neck. He kicked the door closed behind him and walked with purpose to her bedroom.

He sat her on the edge of the bed and knelt before her. Her eyes were still wide with confusion and fear.

"Are you hurt?" She shook her head quickly and rubbed her hands down the thighs of her pajama pants. He stilled her hands and turned her palms upward. He frowned at the small dirt covered scrapes. He gently pulled her by the wrist to the bathroom. He held her hands under the tap and washed the dirt from the wounds carefully.

"Did he hurt your arms?"

"No." She whispered. Eric rubbed his fingers down her arms and looked her over carefully. He dried her hands with a towel and regarded her for a moment.

"He won't bother you again."

She closed her eyes and took a deep ragged breath.

"So there is someone after me."

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I have an idea, but I will have to make a few calls to be sure."

"Who do you think it is?"

"I'll explain more when I have more details. Until then, you are under my protection."

Her eyes hardened and she pulled her hand away from his.

"You told him I was yours. I'm not. Why did you tell him that?"

"He needed to believe it. He needed to know that there was no chance in your returning to his bed."

She closed her eyes and let her chin drop to her chest. How did her life become so screwed up? Eric placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his.

"Pack some clothes. It's not safe for you here."

"I will not!" She balked.

"Sookie!" His voice was loud and commanded attention. She startled at the shear volume of it. She pushed away from him and glared.

"This is my home. I won't be run out."

He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes in an effort to calm himself. He would have to try a different approach.

"So you'd rather be carried out?"

"You wouldn't dare!" He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. She took a step back and put her hands on her hips.  
"Sookie, someone wants you. Obviously, they want you in a very permanent way to send Bill to infiltrate your life. Until I can figure out the extent of the threat, you are going to stay with me. I won't let any more harm come to you." He reached his hand out to her and she just stared at it. He could see her mind spinning with all the uncertainties surrounding her.

"Bill said it was higher than you. What if you're made to just hand me over?"

"I won't let that happen."

"How can you be sure?"

"I am."

"I'm scared." Her mood shifted from defiance to trepidation. Eric closed the gap between them and slowly took her hand in his.

"I have offered you my protection. That's not something our kind does lightly."

"Why would you do that then?" She searched his face.

"Your beauty and charm have erased my better judgment."

"Now you're making fun of me." She frowned and he studied her face. She didn't think she was beautiful or was it remnants of the damage Bill had done to her heart and self-esteem?

"Let me take care of you. Stop being stubborn and foolishly proud." He softened his words by kissing her gently on the cheek. "Pack or I will take you with me as you are."

She took a deep breath. The tears were pooling in her eyes again. She saw Eric wince slightly and she couldn't help the short laugh that escaped her throat.

"You hate it when I cry." He tried to ignore her as he busied himself with opening her drawers in search of clothes for her to wear. He grinned when he found her underwear drawer. He shifted through the sensible white panties until he found the small scraps of lace he longed to see her in. He held up a pair of bright green panties and grinned at her.

"Pack these." She stalked across the room and snatched her underwear from his fingers.

"Stop that."

"Then pack."

"Fine." She huffed and grabbed some clothes from her drawers and started making piles on the bed. She pointed to the top of the closet for Eric to reach her duffle bag. He complied and soon she had enough clothes to last a few weeks if necessary. Eric looked at his watch. It was only 2 o'clock. He tossed a pair of jeans on the bed and a long sleeve t-shirt.

"Here. As much as I love the way you look in your sleep clothes, you'll need to wear something a little more appropriate to Fangtasia."

"Why am I going to Fangtasia?"

"I need to talk to Pam and a make a few phone calls before we go home." She felt her pulse quicken when he spoke of taking her _home_. He picked up the shirt and pushed it at her in an effort to get her to move again. She took it from his hands and then realized she didn't have on any underwear.

"Go wait in the living room."

"Why?"

She glared at him again.

"Because I need to put a bra on." She knew she'd have to be blunt with him for him to get the idea.

"Oh, don't do anything on my account. I rather like you without such trappings."

"Gimme a break." She muttered as she pulled a bra and panty set from her top drawer. Eric chuckled as she huffed past him and slammed the bathroom door behind her. The click of the lock caused his smile to widen. Like a small ancient lock could stop him if he chose to enter. He sat on the edge of her bed and listened as she shuffled around behind the closed door. She was pouting. Immature, but endearing. She didn't like feeling helpless. She wanted her independence. But if his suspicions were correct, he's going to have to get her to act a certain way. Her compliance will keep her safe. She won't like it, but that's her problem. She'll have to accept it. She flung open the bathroom door and walked past him to the closet. He watched her carefully as she moved through the room. Her dark jeans fit her every curve. The black long sleeve t-shirt hugged her waistline making her breasts even more pronounced. Her hair was in a tight ponytail and the blonde against all the darkness of her clothes was an exquisite contrast. He was pulled from his musing as she flopped down on the end of the bed and slid on a pair of black flats.

"You look lovely."

"Shut up." He laughed while reaching for her bag. He offered her his other hand and was not surprised when she ignored it. She lifted her chin and stomped down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride in his corvette was made in silence. He grinned a little when she gripped the door handle when he accelerated into the turns. He knew she was scared but unwilling to show it. She was too proud. Too stubborn. When he pulled into his usual parking spot behind Fangtasia she finally spoke.

"Pam doesn't like me." He stifled his laughter as he opened her door.

"Pam doesn't like anyone."

"Are we going to be here long?"

"Not long." The fear in her eyes softened his features. He placed his hand on the small of her back and she allowed him to guide her through the back door. He opened his office door for her and motioned for her to sit on the couch.

"I will return in a moment. Do you require anything?" She allowed a small smile to cross her lips at his thoughtfulness.

"May I have some water?"

"Of course." He left her absently playing with her fingers on his couch. He strode purposefully to the bar and was soon joined by Pam.

"Master." She bowed slightly and he nodded in return.

"Sookie is in my office. You and I need to speak." She watched with slight amusement as he walked behind the bar and removed a bottle of water from the cooler and then dutifully followed him back to his office. They were alone in the hallway just outside his office. He spoke in low, quick tones and explained what he suspected with Bill. Pam's expression never changed. She listened intently and only nodded her understanding when he had finished speaking.

"I'm going to make a few phone calls and then take Sookie to my house." She raised her eyebrow at him and in her usual bored tone commented, "How nice."

He pushed open his door and stopped at the sight in front of him. Sookie had curled up in the corner of the couch, her head rested uncomfortably on the low, cushioned arm. He glanced at his watch and realized she probably would have been in bed long ago after working all evening. He closed the door quietly behind him before gently lifting her from the corner. She stirred slightly, but he shushed her with a kiss to the temple. He stretched her out on the couch and brushed an errant hair from her face. Eric brushed a feather light kiss against her lips. Standing to his full height, he retrieved his cell phone from his pocket and punched in a familiar number.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sookie please! You have to listen…. it's higher than the both of us. I am under protection….why do they want her…her gift. You better hope you live through it._

She blinked and tried to pull herself up. Her face was stuck to the leather couch. She frowned at the red marks she was positive were blazing across her cheek. She pushed herself up with her arm and looked around the darkened office. Panic took hold for just a moment. Was she alone? What time was it? Where was Eric? She stood and reached out for the doorknob. She didn't hear any music from the bar. She slowly opened the door and for a split second wondered if something was going to jump out at her. She saw the lights were on at the end of the hallway. She stayed close to the wall and slipped quietly toward the bar. Sookie released the breath she had been holding when she saw Pam and Eric sitting in a booth quietly talking. She glanced to her left and saw the neon 'Miller Lite' clock above the bar. 4:18. When she turned her head again, Eric was in front of her. Jumping slightly, she shocked herself by grabbing for his arms.

"Sookie?"

"You weren't there." She whispered. "I…" She tightened her grip on his forearm and he could see all her anger from before was gone. The frightened look in her eyes unsettled him. He pulled her into his side and walked her over to the booth where he and Pam were sitting.

"My, my. Sookie, I see you've got the boys in an uproar again."  
"Pam." Eric warned before motioning for Sookie to sit. He moved faster than Sookie's human eyes could track and placed a bottle of water in front of her on the table.

"Th…thank you." She opened the cap and took a long drink. Pam's unwavering stare was making her nervous. Eric slid gracefully into the booth beside her and draped his arm protectively across her shoulders. She could tell something was going on. They were talking about something to do with her. She shifted slightly and pressed herself against Eric's side in an effort to feel safe.

"Sookie, we have a lot to discuss. You're not going to like a lot of what I have to tell you, but it's important that you know what's going to happen." Eric turned to see her face but she refused to look at him. She stared at the water bottle intently willing it to turn to a crystal ball and tell her the future. Eric tightened his grip on her shoulder to make sure she heard him. She nodded slightly and tried to sink farther into the booth and Eric's embrace.

"Can we go now?" She whispered. Her meekness concerned him.

"Of course." He slid from the booth and offered his hand. She gripped it tightly and didn't release her grip after she was standing. "Pam, handle things here until I call. We may have to travel over the next few days." Sookie's eyes widened and Eric gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"Come. We have much to discuss before dawn."


	7. Chapter 7

She felt numb. What was happening? Why was this happening to her? Bill did this. Bill lied. Bill took everything. She stared straight ahead out the window of Eric's Corvette but she didn't see anything. Eric tried to break the silence and turned on the radio. He dreaded the conversation that was about to take place. She wouldn't like any of it. He watched her from the corner of his eye. Her face was blank. It was as if the light that burned inside her had been switched off. The song changed and suddenly she moved. Her face turned to the radio and she stared at it as the music filled the car.

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to.  
As I pace back and forth  
All this time cause  
I honestly believed in you.  
Holdin' on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl I should have known, I should have known._

That I'm not a princess.  
This ain't a fairytale.  
I'm not the one you sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell.  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town.  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now it's to late for you and your white horse to come around.

Maybe I was naÎve, got lost in your eyes,  
and never really had a chance.  
my mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
you had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams about you and me.  
Happy endings, well now I know...**

Every ounce of control she had clung to suddenly shattered into a million pieces. But there were no sobs, no gasping cries. She was motionless. She would never be the same, of that she was certain. Everything she thought she knew was meaningless. Every foolish dream was now a bitter reminder of her once trusting heart.

_That I'm not a princess.  
This ain't a fairytale.  
I'm not the one you sweep off her feet,  
lead her up the stairwell.  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town.  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around._

And there you are on your knees.  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me.  
Just like I always wanted but, I'm so sorry.

Cause I'm not your princess.  
This ain't a fairytale.  
I'm gonna find someone some day, who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world.  
That was a small town, there in my rearview mirror disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your white horse...  
Its too late for you and your white horse to  
catch me now.

Oh, Oh,Oh,  
Try and catch me now ohh  
Its too late  
To catch me now

The song ended and Eric tried to decipher her expression. She hadn't moved. Only the involuntary rise and fall of her chest let him know she was still functioning. He gripped the steering wheel tighter when he saw her slowly blink her eyes. Large silent tears slid down her cheeks. The music changed and he quickly turned the radio off. She continued to stare at it, still unmoving. It was at that moment he knew. He would fight for this woman. He would defy all who ordered him to give her up. He would kill for her. Not only that, he would do everything in his power to mend her broken heart. Her spirit was damaged but repairable. He would make her this silent promise to see her mended.

**White Horse – Taylor Swift, Liz Rose


	8. Chapter 8

She hadn't spoken another word to him the entire drive. He led her into his house and up to one of the bedrooms. He placed her bag on the end of the bed then stood to his full height and stared at her for a moment. She just stood with unseeing eyes near the bed. She seemed as if the earth would swallow her up at any moment. He reached out to her and she flinched. Her reaction startled him. He withdrew his hand and motioned for her to go back down stairs. She shook her head and walked over to the bed and slumped against the pillows.

"Why are you acting this way?" He finally asked. She just stared straight ahead and allowed the tears to slide unhindered down her cheeks.

"Sookie!" She jumped again at the volume of his voice in the dark room. She finally focused her eyes to look at him.

"I'm just a stupid girl. Why do you even care about me? I'm not worth anything to you." His eyes narrowed and he advanced on her. She saw the fierceness in his eyes and just a few hours ago she would have been terrified. Now she was numb. He turned on the small lamp by the table so her human eyes could focus fully on his face. He gripped her shoulders and shook her slightly so she would look at him. She refused. She looked down at her hands and whispered to him.

"I'm so stupid. No one could ever love me."

"Stop!" He grabbed her face and made her look at him. "Stop trying to drown yourself in self pity. I thought you were much better than that."

"You don't know me."

"I know more than you think." She tried to break free from his grasp but Eric refused to let her go. "You will allow a spineless, sycophant to break you? You will give him that much power over you? You stood up to me from the moment we met but you will allow that pathetic creature to strip you of your spirit."

"Maybe he's just what broke the camel." He pushed her face from his grasp a little more forcefully than he had meant to.

"I don't believe that. You're stronger than you want to admit." He saw her face change; a spark of life flashed in her eyes.

"I don't think so. I'm just a…"

"Just a what? A waitress? A barmaid? A telepath? A stupid girl?"

"Yes." She looked down at her hands again and he growled.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's beneath you."

"How do you know?!" She glared at him. There was the Sookie he knew starting to resurface.  
"I've lived a long time. I think I recognize a …pity party when I see one." He watched in delight as her hands balled in to fists. He saw her jaw set and he waited for her to explode.

"Fuck you." His eyes widened at her vulgarity. He was impressed. But, most of all, he was right. Sookie was far too good to allow Bill Compton to break her.  
"That's my girl." He grinned and couldn't stop himself from stroking her cheek. Her expression changed and she pulled away from him.

"Stop being mean to me."

"I'd like to be very _nice_ to you but we keep getting interrupted." She stopped cold and looked at him. His eyes were dancing with amusement and she realized what he was doing. He was bringing her back. Before she reasoned out why she shouldn't, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He responded and trailed his hands up and down her back.  
"Thank you." She whispered to his neck as Eric pulled her to his lap.

"Let me make you forget him, Sookie." He wanted her. He almost admitted to himself that he _needed_ her. Her sweet scent had intoxicated him over and over and he knew he would never become immune to it. From the depths of his mind, he knew he should wait. They needed to talk. He needed to explain what was going to happen. He needed to make her understand that he not only wanted to make her his, he had to in order to protect her. All thoughts left his mind when he felt her lips on his neck. He eased her back on the bed and settled between her legs. He rubbed his hand down her ribs while kissing his way along her collar bone. She tilted her head back to allow him access and slid her hands underneath his t-shirt. The feel of her hands on his back caused him to buck against her slightly. The feel of the friction created against the seam of her jeans made her moan as she sought out his lips. He captured her mouth and delighted in the feel of her warm tongue fighting for dominance over his. He flipped them over so she straddled his waist. He hooked his thumbs under the edge of her shirt and slid it up and over her head. He tossed it carelessly to the floor and returned his concentration to her warm kiss. He deftly unsnapped the button of her jeans and before she realized, he had slid them down her thighs. He lifted her to a seated position and pulled her to her feet. He pushed her pants down her legs and then pulled her back on top of him. She giggled a little at the quickness of his movements and he playfully squeezed her behind in return. She pulled on his shoulder in order to change their position again and he complied. She fumbled with his belt and she growled in frustration. He chuckled before pulling away from her. He stared into her pale blue eyes as she lay beneath him. At some point he pulled her hair from its ponytail so her blond locks were scattered across the pillow. He fingered the buckle on his belt while stroking his thumb across her lace covered nipple. She closed her eyes and arched her back in response. He bent down for another quick kiss before standing. He stripped his t-shirt over his head and watched as she delighted in his body. Her eyes trailed over his chest and down to his abdomen. He smiled at her as he unzipped his jeans. He shucked his heavy boots and then slid off his jeans. At the sight of his impressive erection her eyes widened. Her lips parted slightly and he could hear her breath catch in her throat.

"Breathe, Sookie." She tore her eyes away from his length and met his gaze. He started to climb back up her body but he paused at the frightened look in her eyes.

"Are you frightened?" He asked as he hovered above her. She swallowed and tried to make him understand. Her eyes left his and flickered down to his erection and then back to his eyes. His chest swelled with pride when he finally understood. She had admitted that Compton had been her first and only lover. Her apprehension made it all too clear to him that Sookie had never had a real man such as himself. He kissed her cheek and then her earlobe. He sighed against her ear and whispered, "I will make you forget him, Sookie. Let me." He punctuated his point by licking the rim of her ear. She shuttered slightly and he settled between her legs. The smooth material of her panties slid along the underside of his erection as he shifted his weight against her. She clutched at his shoulders and he knew that she was going to yield fully to him. He slid his hand around her back and unfastened her bra. As her breasts spilled free, he bent to capture her nipple in his teeth. She took a sharp intake of breath and bucked her hips against him. He trailed his hand to her hip and gently slid her underwear down her legs. He made an effort to calm himself as she lay underneath him naked and beautiful. He wanted to plunge into her and ravage her body. She needed to know how beautiful she was. She needed to feel desired. He was going to show her those things. He was going to give her more pleasure than she could have ever known. He was going to make Bill Compton and all his lies and pain become a distant memory. As she pulled her leg up his side, he kissed his way up her ribs. He paused to pay attention to her breast and then continued to her lips. He kissed her slowly and allowed her to ease into their union. He pulled away from her and looked down at her face. She smiled slightly and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Be sweet." She almost begged. He nodded his head and knew that he was going to make her come over and over again before dawn. He licked her lower lip and it was his turn to moan as she slid her tongue across his fangs. He slid his hand down her side and shifted his weight to his side. He pulled her hip towards him and brushed his knuckles across her soft curls. He smiled into her lips at the small squeak she made when he parted her folds with his thumb. He drew small light circle over her nub causing her to mew softly against his lips. Feeling her wetness for him he slid his finger across her. She dropped one knee to the side and pulled against his elbow willing him closer.

"Please, Eric." She murmured and he granted her wish. She offered him a small cry as he pushed his middle finger into her tight opening. He had never felt a woman so tight and wanting. He stroked her gently and felt her hand slide up and down his arm as her other hand threaded through his hair.

"Oh, Sookie. My lover." He moaned against her neck as he pushed a second finger in stretching her to accommodate him. He felt her muscles start to tense and he knew she was slipping. "Let go, my lover. Let me give you this." At his words he curled his fingers inside her and she arched her back and sucked in a lung full of air. Her lips parted and pulled away from his. Her eyes slammed shut and she could only make a small scream escape her throat. Eric stroked her a few more times causing her to squirm at his touch. He licked her jaw as she panted. He slid his fingers from her and smiled at the whimper she rewarded him with.

"Don't worry, lover. I have not left you." He hovered over her and watched her face. He could see the hesitation in her eyes. He kissed her forehead and then her cheek while taking her hand and guiding it down to his length. She slowly wrapped her fingers around him and he had to close his eyes to the sensation. He bucked into her hand a few times before looking into her eyes again. He positioned himself above her and allowed her to set the pace and guide him in. She licked her lower lip while rubbing his tip along her dampness. It took every ounce of self control for Eric to allow her this. He growled deep from within his chest as she gently pulled him to her. She removed her hand and tried to prepare for him. He pushed in a few inches and then kissed her lips. She trembled beneath him and he slowly pulled out again. He repeated this agonizing pace until she took all of him. When he was finally buried to the hilt, he moaned against her cheek and palmed her breast. She rewarded him with calling out his name. He moved slowly at first allowing her to get used to his size. She quickly adjusted and raised her knees just a fraction. He reached around and pressed his palm firmly against her behind and quickened his pace.

"Oh, Eric….Eric…Yes…Please." She chanted his name and begged him for more as he moved inside her. He kissed her over and over again, never leaving her lips. She scraped her nails down his back and he growled appreciatively.

"My lover, you are exquisite." He pushed up on his arms and changed the angle just enough to make her scream again. He liked to hear her scream. There was no more beautiful sound in the world. He reached for her wrists and lifted her arms above her head. He nuzzled her breast with his nose; he was close. He lifted his gaze and smiled at her.

"Look at me." He commanded and she stared wide eyed as he licked her nipple. His thrusts were hard and more erratic. She could barely breathe but still managed to chant his name. Her vision was starting to turn into sparks of light and colors and she tightened her legs around him drawing him into her even more.

"Please Eric." She begged for release. He held her stare as he slowly bit. The pain and the pleasure of him sucking on her breast sent her over the edge. He sucked deeply, drinking in her essence. Suddenly, he exploded with one final thrust. Her body convulsed around him as she felt him empty inside her. He released her wrists, so she could tangle her fingers in his hair as he took a few more draws from her breast. She sighed as he licked the small puncture wounds. He placed a gently kiss on her nipple and blew gently across the taught, red bud. She shivered and giggled. He slid out of her and pulled her into his arms. She tangled her legs with his and nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

She didn't speak. She just allowed him to hold her. Ever so often she would plant a soft kiss against his neck or his chin. He played with a few strands of her hair and scattered light kisses across her forehead. As her breathing evened out, he sighed against her hair. She had finally fallen asleep and dawn was a few minutes away. He reluctantly eased himself from her grasp. He pulled the comforter around her and brushed the hair from her face. He kissed her softly on the lips before retreating to the safety of his daytime resting place.


	9. Chapter 9

Sookie woke with a start. Her eyes flew open and she tried to orient herself in the unfamiliar surroundings. She sat up and the cool air hitting her bare breast reminded her of where she was and why she was naked. Eric. She untangled her legs from the comforter and placed her feet on the floor. She stretched her neck and arms. Every muscle in her body protested the movement. When she stood, the twinge of pain between her legs brought back all the memories of last night. She looked around the room at the sparse furnishings. The dark wood of the bed matched the simple dresser and armoire. Her bag was still on the end of the bed where Eric had left it and the clock on the dresser told her it was 2:45 PM. Eric's crumple t-shirt was still lying on the floor next to the bed, so she quickly picked it up and slipped it over her head. She lifted the neck to her nose and breathed in his scent. Since the shirt hung down to a few inches above her knees, she wasn't too concerned about wearing it out of the room. She opened the door slowly and looked from side to side down the hallway. The only door left open must be the bathroom. She padded down the hall and sighed in relief that Eric was thoughtful enough to have toilet paper.

888888

After she showered and dressed, she decided to explore the house a little. She had found the bathroom and the linen closet. Apparently, there were two guest bedrooms, one of which she was in. The door at the end of the hall was locked so she assumed that was where Eric was sleeping. She thought about just staying in her room but her nerves were getting the best of her. She needed to do something. She went downstairs and into the kitchen. She was struck by how normal everything looked. There were a few pairs of shoes by the back door, some junk mail on the counter, and even a recycle bin next to the garbage can. Then she noticed an envelope stuck to the refrigerator with a Fangtasia magnet. It had her name written in almost perfect script. She removed the envelope and frowned at the crisp 20 dollar bills inside. She tossed the money on the counter and then read the note.

_My exquisite Sookie, _

_In our haste, I neglected to see to your need for food. Please take the corvette and purchase whatever you require. If the money I have left you is not enough, we will go together this evening to make sure your needs are met. The keys are on the table by the door. Don't scratch my car. _

_-E_

She ran her fingers over the indentions of his handwriting then looked at the stack of 20's with disgust. She felt he was paying her way. She could buy groceries for herself. Then she realized that they left in such a hurry that she only had about seventeen dollars in her purse. She would use her credit card. She put Eric's money back in the envelope and went upstairs to retrieve her purse. She almost left the money on the counter, but deciding to be safe than sorry, she shoved in the side pocket of her bag. Sookie snatched the keys from the table and made her way to the garage. She stood beside the door of the car for a moment praying she could actually drive the thing and make it back home in one piece. Fortunately, Jason had taught her how to drive a stick. She cranked the car and nervously backed out of the garage. Turning right out of the neighborhood, Sookie headed to Wal-Mart.


	10. Chapter 10

After putting away the groceries she bought with her own money, she stood in the kitchen and started to fidget. The clock on the microwave said it was 4:50. Eric wouldn't be rising for at least 3 more hours. She noticed the small bottle of detergent and her dryer sheets still on the counter. She wondered if Eric had a washer and dryer. She knew she'd have to wash clothes at some point even if it was at the Laundromat. She opened a few doors finding a coat closet, an empty pantry and finally the laundry room. She was shocked to see Eric's dirty clothes piled in a basket on the washer. It just seemed so ridiculous to imagine Eric the Vampire washing his socks and underwear. Welcoming the opportunity to keep busy, she pulled the basket from the washer and started a load. She always did clean when she was nervous.

8888

Eric rose and went straight to the guest room where he left Sookie. Seeing it empty, he listened for her movements in the house. She was downstairs with the television on. He moved gracefully down the stairs and stood behind the couch watching her. The sight before him stunned him. Sookie was sitting cross-legged with her back against the couch and various piles of folded laundry around her. She picked up a pair of his boxers from the basket and laughed. It was the red pair with tiny black bats all over them. Apparently, she got the joke. He watched her for a moment as she folded his t-shirt while watching some music video on the country channel. The image in front of him caused emotions to stir within him, he hadn't felt before. Why did she affect him this way? Why did he suddenly wish she would always be here when he woke doing domestic things in his home? He leaned on the back of the couch and softly spoke her name.

"Sookie." She jumped and looked up startled. She looked at the clock on the cable box and then back at him.

"It's only 7:30. The sun's barely starting to set. How can you…?"

"My age. What are you doing?"

She looked at the pair of black briefs in her hands and grinned.

"I'm foldin' clothes."

"Why?"

"Because they'll wrinkle if I leave them in the dryer?" She knew she sounded like an idiot, but she didn't know what to say. What did last night mean to him? Was it just a one time thing? How was he going to treat her now? He rounded the couch and stood above her. She looked up and licked her lips. He was wearing a pair of worn jeans and his dark green boxers were sticking out the top of his waistband drawing her eyes to his abdomen. He hadn't bothered with a shirt or shoes. He looked delicious. He grinned at her. Because he had her blood, he could feel her. Eric sat on the floor beside her and picked up one of the folded shirts. His muscles rippled as he stretched the fabric over his shoulders. She watched with interest as she sniffed his sleeve.

"What is that?"

"Is it bad?! I'm sorry. I just put a Snuggle sheet in the dryer. I can rewash them…"  
"It's delightful. It smells like your clothes. But why did you wash all this? You're not in servitude to me."

"I clean when I'm nervous."

"Is that why I smell toilet bowl cleaner?" Her cheeks flushed red and she looked away. She grabbed a pair of his jeans from the basket and started shaking them out.

"Sookie, calm down." He chuckled taking the jeans from her. He leaned over the basket and laid his hand against her cheek. Her eyes searched his as he leaned in and gently kissed her. As soon as his lips touched hers, she felt relief wash over her. Her hand immediately slid to his neck and she pulled him closer. He deepened the kiss and moaned against her warm tongue. Before he ripped her clothes off, he pulled away. She panted and moved to follow his lips. He steadied her with a hand on her shoulder.

"There's much we need to discuss. But first, did you find the note I left you this morning?"

"Yes. I put some things in the fridge."

"Did you have enough money?" She looked back at the television in an effort not to meet his eyes. "Sookie?"  
"I can pay my own way, you know." He almost laughed at her pout but thought better of it.

"I'm sure you can, but you're my guest in my home." She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say. She felt ashamed that she refused to allow him to pay. Her Gran would be furious that she had offended her host. He brushed a hair from her face and frowned.

"You didn't use any of it, did you?" She shook her head, grabbed another shirt from the basket and nervously started folding it in half. "You are an enigma. I'll give you that. But there is something more important I need to know." He placed his finger under her chin and stared deep into her eyes.

"Did you hurt my car?" The laughter erupted so quickly she literally laughed in his face.

"You're precious Corvette is fine. It handles great. I didn't know you could make that kind of speed on the interstate." His eyes widened and then saw the corner of her mouth twitch. He launched at her. Quicker than she could track, he had her on her back on the couch and was nipping at her neck.

"You're a funny one, Sookie Stackhouse." She erupted in a cascade of giggles. He twisted his fingers lightly against her sides and she was soon gasping for breath.

"Okay! I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She panted. He stilled his hands and pulled her up to lean against the corner of the couch. He settled against the opposite corner and looked at her for a moment.  
"Now comes the hard part." He sighed as he stretched his legs out against hers. She slid hers on each side of his and took a deep breath to muster the strength to get through it.

"Who wants me?" He wanted to make a joke and earn another smile but this wasn't the time. He needed to know a few things first before he delved into the matter that loomed over them both.

"Can I ask you some things first?" She looked down at her lap and realized she still had his t-shirt twisted in her hands. She fingered the material and then returned to his questioning gaze.

"Alright."

"Bill gave you his blood?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"The Rats had attacked me and…"

"Rats?" He interrupted.

"The Rattrays. They were this couple. The first night I met Bill, they were draining him in the parking lot." Eric's brow creased and he shifted his foot against her thigh.

"They captured him?"

"Yeah, they had a silver chain."

"Idiot. So you found them?"

"I got a log chain and snuck up…."  
"_You _saved him!?"

"Uh-huh, and then the next night, they jumped me in the parking lot after work. I would have died for sure."

He was quiet for a few minutes. This frail human fought off two drainers to save a vampire. No wonder Bill felt he owed her the healing. Then his face darkened. He didn't feel he owed it, he was told to do it.

"How many times have you had his blood?"

"Just once. Why? Bill said it didn't matter how many times I had vampire blood." He growled and she sat up a little more gripping his shirt in her lap."

"It's not true, is it?! Just another lie." Eric nodded his head and knew he would have to explain a very sacred vampire fact to her.

"When a vampire shares his blood more than three times, a bond is formed. A very powerful bond that can not be broken."

"But I got some of Long Shadow's blood in my mouth too!"

"It has to be from the same Vampire, Sookie." She nodded her understanding and sunk back against the arm of the couch.

"Bill said that he was able to feel me." She picked at an invisible piece of lint on the dark shirt twisted in her fingers. "Can you feel me now?" He nudged her thigh with his foot so she would look at him again.

"Yes." He winked at her and she felt a rush of heat settled in her abdomen. He smiled at her. "I felt that too." He allowed himself to laugh at her embarrassed expression. "I'm much older than Bill. I don't need as much blood to feed and when I do, I can feel with much more intensity if I choose."

"Bill said I taste different, do I really or was that just another lie?"

"No, that was the truth. What are you, Sookie?" She stared at the t-shirt again and mumbled.

"I'm a waitress." He laughed and nudged her again. She was getting a little tired of being poked in the thigh so she grabbed his big toe and pulled.

"Ow."  
"That didn't hurt. Don't act like it did."

"Sorry, lover." His term of endearment sent a wave of excitement and anxiousness rolling through her stomach. She frowned, knowing he probably felt it too.

"So, tell me what's going to happen. It's bad, isn't it?"

"Yes. You won't like it."

"Who wants me?"

"The Queen." Sookie scrunched her nose and cocked her head to the side.  
"Of England? Huh?"

"The Queen of Louisiana."

"The what?!" She started giggling and unfortunately, when she saw the serious look on his face she actually snorted a little. She covered her face with his shirt for a moment and then took a deep breath.

"The Queen….of Louisiana? You're serious."

"We're extremely organized, Sookie. There is a definite hierarchy."

"Bill said you are a Sheriff…a position of great power among your kind." She quoted.

"That's correct."

"So what's Bill?"

"A nuisance." She quirked her lip at him as he raised his eyebrows and cocked his head.  
"So the Queen wants me? For what?"

"She probably would like to add you to her assets, to be able to utilize your gift at will."

"So what…she wants me at her beck and call. I already told you I'd help you whenever you wanted. What's the difference?"  
"She wants a more permanent arrangement."

"What's that mean?"  
"She wants you at her side."  
"Side….where?"  
"New Orleans."

"I'm not moving to New Orleans."

"You won't be given a choice."

"What?!"

"That's why she sent Bill. He was to seduce you. Bond to you and give you to the Queen."  
"Give me…"

"I don't think either of them realized how difficult that was going to be." He met her eyes again and winced at the tears pooling in them. "You can't be glamored. That's a problem."

"Not for me." He smirked at her. She was so a treat to him. He loved her passion and her strong will. Did he _love_ her? He tamped that thought down and continued.

"I've called the Queen and claimed you as mine." Her chin lifted and before she could stop herself she kicked him swiftly in the upper thigh. He growled at the sharp pain and then circled her ankle with his hand.

"I'm not!"

"Sookie, do I need to remind you of last night."

"So that's why…."

"No!" His voice rose and he tightened his grip on her foot. "I've never deceived you." He felt her fear building and began pulling her foot towards him. She shrieked a little but was soon straddling his lap. He anchored his hands on her hips and held her against him.

"You once told me that I wasn't scary like I want people to believe. No one has ever told me that. I thought it was just the drugs from your injuries, but you're right to a point. I am scary, Sookie. I've lived over a thousand years. I know how to protect myself. But, you should never be scared of me. Not you."

He hesitantly leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. She slowly reached out and placed her hands on his shoulders. He deepened the kiss and moaned into her mouth as she allowed him access. He could feel her anxiety towards him weakening. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I'll try." The remnants of her damaged heart were evident on her face. He reached up and stroked her cheek and nodded. He shifted slightly and saw her wince at the pain.

"What's wrong?" Concern flooded his features.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."  
"I'm just a little sore." He stilled his body and looked at her beautiful face.

"You're not going to like what I'm going to ask you to do. But you have to trust me and know that it's the only way for me to protect you."

"What is it?"

"You need to take my blood."

"No."  
"Sookie, you need the strength and I'm going to have to prove my connection to you."

"But…."

"It's the only way."

"But won't she know I'm still connected to Bill."

"She knows that Bill has failed you. My blood is more powerful. It will negate any connection the two of you previously shared." He could feel the emotions swirling around her. She was frightened, angry, and more than a little annoyed. He brushed his fingers along her chin.

"Let me protect you, my lover." She looked into his eyes and tried to see her future. Apparently, this Queen wanted to keep her as a pet. How did she even find out about her? What would she and Eric have to do to convince her to leave them alone? She nodded her head slowly and dropped her head to his chest. He rubbed her hair lightly and mentally clicked through what had to been done before leaving for New Orleans.


	11. Chapter 11

Eric held her hand as he led her back upstairs. She tightened her grip as he opened the bedroom door.

"Eric?"

"Trust me, Sookie."

"You told me not to." He stood a little straighter and turned to look her in the eyes.  
"So I did." He couldn't hide the proud smirk on his face. She's a smart one. "How about…Follow me and I won't hurt you."

"Okay. But what are you doing?"

"How did Bill give you his blood?"  
"In the dirt at the back of Merlotte's with me bleedin' half to death." He closed his eyes and tried to tamp down the desire to kill Bill Compton, but he had to admire her smart-ass tone.

"Well, I'd like to make this experience a lot more desirable to you, if you'll allow me." He pushed open his door and she stood rooted to her spot in the hall. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her and tugged gently on her hand.  
"I don't think I can."

"It's for the best, Sookie. The Queen will know if we are not truthful."  
"Are we?" He slid his hands up her arms and rested them on her shoulders.

"I'd like to be."  
"You want me to be…yours?"

"Yes."  
"But I can't do that."

"You did it for Bill."

"He lied to me."

"And I have not."

"But, I thought he loved me. You don't love me. I don't even know if you _like _me."

"Lover." His tone was warm and patient as he slid his finger under her chin and stroked her jaw. "Let me show you."

"But…" He felt her embarrassment and nervousness.

"I know you are concerned by your soreness. I'm sorry I didn't see to you last night. I will take all of it away. Let me, Sookie." She nodded mutely and followed him into the dark bedroom. He left her standing in the doorway as he moved with vampire speed to turn on a small lamp by the bed. He held out his hand to her and she stepped slowly toward him. She allowed her eyes to dart around the room, taking in the dark furniture. The bed was huge. She grinned a little to herself. Of course it was huge, he was huge. Eric took the last few steps to meet her and took both her hands in his.

"Please. Sit." She nodded and hopped up on the edge of the tall bed. This allowed her to be high enough for him to step between her legs and be even with her hips. He hugged his arms around her and she responded in kind. She breathed in deeply filling her lungs and senses with his scent. He pulled away and leaned beside her on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry you're frightened. But unfortunately, it's warranted."

"Thanks for making me feel better." She mumbled as he shifted back farther on the bed and rested against the headboard. He chuckled softly and tugged on her arm.

"Come, lean against me."

"What's going to happen after I have your blood?"

"What happened after you had Bill's?"

"Well, it healed me."

"And?"

"I had heightened senses. I could smell…everything. Plus…my, um.."

"Your sexual desires were more acute?"

"Um, yeah."

"Bill is a much younger vampire than I. The same effects will occur, but some may be a little more….intensified."

"Oh..okay." He settled her against his chest. He brushed the hair away from her face and to the opposite shoulder from where he rested his chin. He turned his head slightly and kissed her temple.

"This is important, Sookie. If I am to convince my Queen that you are mine and that I should be the one to keep you, we must do this."

"Keep me?" She squeaked; fear and panic started to bubble to the surface.

"I won't treat you badly, lover." He murmured in her ear. She bolted forward and scrambled to the end of the bed.

"What do mean 'keep me'?! That's not going to happen. I'm not a stray dog you found on the back steps!" Hysteria threatened to take her over. "So you're going to take me to this Queen and instead of her keeping me, you're going to beg her to let _you_ keep me?! What the hell does that mean?!" Eric closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the headboard. She was so stubborn and difficult. She just wouldn't do what he asked.

"Lover…"  
"Stop calling me that." He smirked at her.

"My lover, please don't get yourself upset again."  
"NO! Stop talking to me like I'm slow or something. Tell me what you mean about 'keep me'! I have a job, a home, and I live in Bon Temps. I ain't movin'!"

"No, lover, you can still have all that if you choose." She looked at him and narrowed her eyes.  
"But?"  
"But you may find you want something else."  
"Why?"

"I'm irresistible."

"Oh hell." Sookie rolled her eyes. "Give me a fuckin' break."

"Well, I'd like to give you a fucking." He leered at her as he reached for her hand again. She snatched it away and moved father into the opposite corner of the bed.

"What if you just take me back home and we forget about all this?"  
"The Queen will probably just order Bill or even Jessica for that matter, to kidnap you in the night and take you forcibly to her. She will try to glamour you and when she realizes even her power is useless, she will threaten or harm everyone you love and hold dear until you do what she wants. At least, that's what I would do."

"So basically you're saying that…you're the lesser of the evils?" He didn't like the way her voice was getting so strained and high. She was going to slip in to hysteria if he didn't calm her.

"Yes. Please come back here and sit by me."

"I…I…" He couldn't wait for her compliance; he needed to make her understand that if she wanted any type of life, he was it. He moved swiftly and leaned over her. His fangs had already run out and he looked deep into her eyes.

"Don't be afraid of me, Sookie. I'm going to take care of you."

"Why?"

"Why?! You are truly frustrating. Just let me." He gathered her in his arms and pulled her back against his chest. Her breathing was quick and her heart was thrumming in her chest. She knew she had little choice. Bill had seen to that the moment he walked into Merlotte's. Before she could finish her musing of how she was starting to nurture a growing hatred for the first vampire she ever met, Eric presented his bloody wrist to her mouth.

"Drink." She recoiled and he smoothed his hand down her arm and pushed his wrist at her again. "You have to."

She closed her eyes and felt him press the wound to her lips; she lightly tested the taste with her tongue. Eric placed a kiss on her neck and whispered, "Drink, my lover." She said a silent prayer, wrapped her lips around the opening and drew a tentative mouthful. Eric's blood was thick and sweet. Sweeter than Bill's. She could feel the power in it as it slid down her throat. Eric moaned against her neck sending vibrations through his chest that traveled into Sookie's spine. She shivered slightly and sucked a little harder.

"Yes, that's it…mmmm." Eric shifted against her and she felt his sudden arousal against her lower back. He lightly ran his fingers up and down her arm as he nuzzled her neck. She took a few more draws and then released his wrist. She didn't have time to watch the wound heal because Eric had her on her back and was placing open mouthed kisses on her neck and collarbone. Somehow, in that swift motion, Eric had lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. He palmed her breast and growled against her ear as he ground his hips into her pelvis. She couldn't stop the hissed intake of breath as he hit a very sensitive and sore spot from the night before. He stopped suddenly and watched as she tried to hide her discomfort.

"I'm sorry, lover." He slid down her side and pulled her jeans from her hips. He rubbed his palms along her thighs and kissed the side of her knee. He moved to the side of the bed and edged her closer to him. He kissed her thigh and then the juncture of her hip. He could feel his blood coursing through her as he nuzzled her center with his tongue. She moaned and twisted the comforter between her fingers. He lapped at her a few more times before biting his finger and sliding it inside her. She bucked her hips against him as he hit all her sensitive spots.

He used his free hand to slide his fingers up and down her leg. She whimpered and purred under his ministrations. He added a second finger and probed her nub with his tongue. He closed his mouth around her swollen mound and hummed deeply. She arched up from the bed and grabbed a fistful of his hair pulling him closer. He moaned again against her and added a little more pressure with his fingers causing every muscle in her body to contract. She shuddered and opened her mouth to scream but her voice wouldn't work. He stroked her through her orgasm and just as she was coming back to her senses, he turned his head to the side and sank his fangs into her femoral artery.

"Eric!" She cried as the tremors continued to ripple through her abdomen. He placed his hand against her stomach to settle her while he drank. She sighed and tried to fill her lungs with air again when she felt him slowly lick the wound. He stood between her legs and smiled down at her flushed skin and heaving chest. He slid his jeans and boxers from his hips and stepped out of the pooled material. He climbed her body and pulled her beneath him as he moved her to the center of the bed.

"How do you feel, my lover."

"Good…good." She panted before pulling him down to meet her lips. She swiped her tongue across his fangs and elicited a moan from him. She was really starting to feel the effects of Eric's blood. She felt strong and confident. She pushed against his shoulder and he rolled to his back. She swung one leg over his and tore her lips from his so she could lick and nip his neck. He growled and tried to pull her on top of him. She shook her head and latched on to his nipple. He hissed and placed his hand on the back of her head.

"Bite a little." He held her head in place and she nipped and sucked a little harder. Much to her delight, his hips jerked against her leg and he slammed his eyes shut. She reached out and wrapped her fingers around his length causing him to react again. This time she timed a forceful nip with her first stroke of him.

"Ngggg, Sookie!" Hearing him cry out her name spurred her arousal and confidence. She pumped him a few more times before sliding down his body. She darted her tongue out and favored him with a few light licks. He moved to return his hand to the back of her head, but she swatted him away.

"No. Don't move." His eyes widened at her sudden dominance, but then filled with lust as she placed one hand on his hip. She knew she would never be able to take all of him in her mouth, but she was going to make him squirm. She wasn't the most experienced woman in the world, but she wasn't without some knowledge of what men like. She'd read enough books to be able to piece together a few things. When she finally drew him into her mouth, she swirled her tongue around his shaft before releasing him completely and then blew lightly across the tip causing him to shutter and growl. She pumped him in tandem with her lips and soon he was moving his hips in time with her movements. She dug her nails into his him and released him again.

"I said, don't move." She punctuated her point by squeezing his balls with enough pressure to make his eyes slam shut.

"Yes." He hissed as she ran her tongue along the underside of his erection and scraped the tip lightly with her teeth. She engulfed him again and he jerked in response.

"Sookie!" He barked and soon she was beneath him and he was positioning himself at her opening. "I have to feel you, I can't believe…you…tease me….so." He pushed into her a little farther with every word and she gasped and moaned as she stretched to accommodate him. He filled her completely and she still couldn't get enough. She dug her nails into his back and he stuttered his rhythm at the sensation.

"Oh sweet Jesus! Yes, Eric!" He increased his pace and hitched her leg higher on his thigh.

"I feel how much you like that." He snarled and added more pressure. "Tell me what you want."

"Harder…more." He flipped her over and quickly pulled her to her knees. She yelped in surprise but allowed Eric to push into her again. The position was new to her and awkward at first. She then spread her knees a little farther apart and felt every inch of Eric as he slid in and out. Her pants turned to screams as Eric pounded into her. He clutched at her hips and pulled her to meet each thrust. She felt his scrotum hit against her with each hard stroke and locked her ankles around the back of his thighs.

"Oh shit, Sookie!" He reached around her and stroked her clit and suddenly she was unable to focus her eyes. Eric screamed something in a language she'd never heard and released inside her. He shuddered and pushed in a fraction deeper as he bent forward across her back and rested his weight on his massive arms.

"Wow." She sighed into the comforter.

"I told you, I'm irresistible."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Spolier Warnings for ALL BOOKS!! Don't say you weren't warned about how AU this fic is going! LOL

***

Sookie stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had slipped away from Eric's embrace to tend to her human needs and was now standing in his bathroom wondering if her life would ever be the same again. She hadn't bothered to dress, so her body was fully exposed in her reflection. Her eyes fell on the pinkish puncture wounds on her breast and groin. She closed her eyes and rested her palm against her stomach. She had to be his. What other option did she have? Could she run? How long would that afford her safety? They found her once; surely it wouldn't be hard to find her again. Besides, where would she go? She didn't have enough money to go very far. What would she do when she got to wherever she was going? Waitress? That's all she had ever done. She opened her eyes and screamed at Eric's reflection behind her.

"Don't do that!"

"You're upset."

"No shit."

"You curse when you're upset. It's amusing."

"I'm glad I can bring you some entertainment. Maybe I'll do some magic tricks for you later." She started to leave the room, but stopped once Eric's powerful arms wrapped around her. He pressed her back against his chest and stared at their reflection.

"You're beautiful." He kissed her neck and she sighed.

"I have to hear the rest of it. You have to explain to me what's going to happen."

He straightened to his full height and she was immediately struck by the sheer power of his presence.

"Come. Let's get dressed and we'll talk." He trailed his fingers down her arm before lightly hooking her fingers in his. He tugged her gently through the bedroom and back out into the hall. She immediately felt self conscious. They were both still naked and she wasn't used to such boldness. She wrapped her free arm around her chest in an effort to cover her breasts. He stopped on the stairs and turned and looked at her. He was a few steps below her so he was at eye level. He captured her lips and gently pulled her arm from around herself. He cupped her breast in his palm and then slid his hand to her behind. With a playful swat, he pulled away.  
"Stop being shy." He grinned. She glared at him but he ignored her as he led her back down stairs. He stood in front of the piles of clothes she had been folding and dug a pair of underwear from the stacks. He slid the navy boxer briefs over his hips and she licked her lips as his muscles flexed. At that moment, she realized his ass was the stuff dreams were made of; very explicit, x-rated dreams.

He slid a pair of jeans over his hips and then looked at her. He leered at her and her cheeks immediately flamed.

"Okay, now let's talk."

"Eric!" He laughed as she bolted back upstairs to the guest room. She shook her head and tried to be mad at him but there was something about his sense of humor that she just…got. She slipped into her bra and panties and then slid on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a t-shirt that had a picture of a tiny butterfly in the center. She padded back down stairs to see him lifting the various piles of laundry back into the basket.

"I'll do that." She immediately offered. He lifted the clothes out of her reach and smiled. "I'll put them away later. Have a seat. Are you hungry? Shouldn't you eat?"

"I'm fine."  
"But, you haven't eaten. There's no trash in the kitchen."

"I'm afraid to eat."  
"Why?"

"All this has me so upset, I could just vomit."  
"Well, that was graphic."

"So's being kept like a gerbil in a cage by some vampire Queen. I'm a little stressed. So lay off." He laughed and pulled her to the couch. He settled in to one corner and she took up the other like they had been before. This time he slid down a little father and placed her bare feet in his lap.

"I've called and spoken with the Queen. She wasn't aware of your departure from Bill. She wasn't pleased, to say the least."  
"I'm sorry to upset her." She mumbled and he offered her a smile.  
"I explained to her that I was unaware of his activities and expressed my displeasure with not being informed of such edicts in my area."

"What did she say?" She absently shifted her toes against his palm.

"She placated me, of course. I am important to her. With the exception of New Orleans, Area 5 is the most prolific area in Louisiana. I explained to her that I have taken you as my human and that I would prefer you stay with me."

"Your human." She stated with disgust.  
"I'm sure you've figured out that we're a very possessive species. You'll just have to deal with your indignities." He stated in his usual pragmatic way. She started to pull her knees to her chest but he refused to release her feet. He rubbed his thumb deeply down her arch and she hissed at the heat that spread across her body.

"Feel good?"

"Stop distracting me. Tell me what's going to happen." She rubbed her hand down to his ankle and shook it slightly to emphasize her words.

"We'll leave tomorrow just after sunset for New Orleans. We'll be there over-night if all goes well."

"I have to work tomorrow. I can't…"  
"I'm sorry if trying to help you inconveniences your work schedule, Sookie." He narrowed her eyes and his voice was stern. She swallowed back the rest of her complaints and had the decency to feel ashamed.

"Eric, I'm sorry. I…" He waved his hand dismissively and went back to rubbing the sole of her foot again.

"We'll meet with the Queen the evening we arrive."

"What's going to happen in the meeting?"

"I'm going to convince her that you're mine and even though she would like you, I prefer to keep you close to me. If she requires your services, I would make you available to her. It should be fairly simple. I've laid most of the ground work over the phone."

Sookie felt her blood absolutely simmering. Eric felt it as well. He leaned forward and gave her a look that she knew very few people would ever argue with.

"I know what I'm doing, Sookie. Don't ever question that."

"I…I…I just don't understand how I ended up here! How did you all even find out about me?! I'm just a waitress in Bon Temps! How the hell did this Queen even know I was telepathic?!" She jerked her feet away from him and drew her knees to her chest. She rested her head on her knees and shuddered as the first sob left her throat.

"I heard the Queen had taken up with a young woman. She was from Bon Temps. Hadley…something." Sookie's head jerked up and her eyes were wide.

"My cousin Hadley?!"

"Your cousin? I see. I guess this relative of yours found a way to keep the interest of the Queen."

"Why would Hadley…What would….?" Sookie searched Eric's face for answers but he had none to give her.

"The Queen turned her, but she met her final death shortly after." He stated with little emotion.

"She's dead? Hadley's dead?"

"Yes."

"And she used me to…to…impress the Queen."  
"Probably."

"That's why she sent Bill? So I would just go with him?"

"Yes. Having Bill give you to her is a little less evasive than kidnapping you out right. It raises too many questions with the locals. Everyone would have assumed you left to be with Bill." Sookie's mouth hung open and she had to shake her head a little to believe what she was hearing.

"Less evasive? Ya'll are sick."

"Most of us, yes. But for some reason, I don't want you to leave. I want you for myself…If you'll allow me." He added with a grin.

"I haven't allowed anything! I haven't had a choice! I'm just like a freakin' puppy in a kennel waiting to see who's gonna take me home! It's disgusting!"

"At least you found out about it before it was too late."

She frowned and hugged her knees a little tighter. She looked away from his face and scowled toward the kitchen. She didn't even jump when she felt him whisper beside her ear.

"It's going to be fine, lover." She closed her eyes and sighed a frustrated sigh as he licked her earlobe.  
"Stop it." He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come. Let's go to Fangtasia. I need to speak with Pam and pick up some things that you will require."

"What things?"

"It's taken care of." Eric stood and offered her his hand again. She grudgingly took it and allowed him to lead her upstairs again. She was growing tired of not having any say in her life. After all this was over, she decided to leave town and go live on some remote island. She'd sell everything she owned and find a vampire free island in the middle of nowhere. Maybe she could find a job selling flip flops or something.


	13. Chapter 13

They both had changed into something more Fangtasia-ish. Because of Eric's haste to bring her to his house, she had limited clothes to choose from. She settled for a dark pair of jeans and a fitted, red button-up short sleeve shirt. Sliding in to her black flats, she met Eric at the guest room door. He had changed into black slacks and a black t-shirt. He looked delicious.

"You look delightful, lover." She nervously pulled at the hem of her shirt and smiled.

"Thanks. You look very handsome." He smiled brightly at her compliment. She had brushed her hair out straight and he could stop himself from reaching out to run his fingers through it. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
"Don't worry. I'm going to take care of you."

"Like a goldfish in a bowl?" He roared with laughter and she couldn't help but smile too. She knew that his laughter was a rare occurrence. It thrilled her to know that she could spark his humor. She lead the way downstairs and decided to see how much she could get by with in this new found relationship of theirs. She walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up the keys to his car from where she left them.

"Don't even think about it." He warned holding out his hand.

"Why not?"

"No."

"You trusted me to drive it today."  
"Keys." He demanded as he reached out his hand. She narrowed her eyes at him and he matched her glare. His was exponentially more frightening, so she grudgingly handed them over.

"You're no fun."

"On the contrary, my dear lover, I am extremely fun. I'm just not a pussy."

***

He pulled into his normal spot at the back of Fangtasia. He exited the car and held her door for her. With her he felt he had to use his manners. She carried herself in such a way that she seemed offended when he didn't. He held the door and guided her back to his office. She was more comfortable this time. She didn't wait for him to ask her to sit. She automatically folded her legs under her to sit in the corner of his leather couch. She noticed a few boxes and bags sitting on top of his desk. He knew she would protest at what he had done, but it was her own fault. She refused to use the money he had left for her. She was too proud. He wouldn't give her the choice this time.

"Sookie, because we didn't pack appropriate clothes for you, I asked Pam to pick you up a few things that are suited for meeting the Queen."

"What?! Why can't I just run home and pick up some more clothes."  
"We don't have time. I have things to do here before we leave and you're not going alone, so don't ask."

Before she could launch into ripping him a new one in regards to what she would and wouldn't do, Pam walked in.

"Hello, Master. Sookie. I trust everything was to your liking."

"I was just about to show Sookie her new things. Now that you're here, you can do it while I see about the bar." Eric nodded to his Child and walked briskly from the office. Sookie felt her mouth go dry and decided being left alone with Pam wasn't her favorite thing.

"Eric tasked me with shopping. I was surprised that I would be the one waiting on you hand and foot."

"Pam, I'm sorry. I'm upset about this whole thing! Eric should have never asked you to…"  
"Aren't you even going to look at what he bought?"

"I'd rather not." She scowled. With the little she'd seen at the bar, she was pretty sure it would be black and mostly consist of leather or plastic. Pam ignored her and pulled a dark brown shift dress from one of the boxes. Wow. It was gorgeous. Pam opened a shoe box and thrust the matching shoes at her. They matched perfectly. The gold buckle across the toe was a perfect accent to the simple lines of the dress.

"There are accessories in this bag. There was a sale at the Gap so I decided you might need something casual for the flight." She commented in her trademark boredom as she pulled a pair of Khaki's and a navy button up shirt.

"How…how do you know they'll fit me?"

"They'll fit. I'm very good." She couldn't help but offer Pam a small smile. She moved closer to Eric's desk and actually started to get excited about all the new clothes.

"How much do I owe you?"

"For what?"

"The clothes. I need to pay Eric back." Pam erupted in laughter. She even felt the need to nudge Sookie's shoulder as if she'd told the best joke.

"Unless you plan on pissing him off even more than I do most days, I'd just take the clothes and thank him properly."

"No, it's not right! I'm not his whore." Pam's smile faded and she regarded her for a moment.

"He's had whores, Sookie. You are not being treated like one."

"But, he shouldn't buy me things. It's like I'm a kept woman,"

"Oh, you are a wonder." Pam mused. "Well, make sure I'm around when you refuse his kindness. I'd hate to miss the fun." She handed Sookie another bag and walked past her to the door. She looked back and laughed once again before leaving her standing there feeling conflicted. She placed the bag back on the table and took a deep breath. Was he just being kind? Was he trying to buy her? Was he making her more and more indebted to him? She was suffocating under all these questions. She opened the office door and slipped back out the back door. She leaned against the cold concrete wall and took a deep breath. It was still warm out, but the night air felt good filling her lungs. She pushed off the wall and nudged a rock with her toe. She crossed her arms across her chest and walked in a small circle trying to mull through all the questions in her mind. She stopped and lifted her head to the night sky. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Oh look, a snack." Sookie's eyes flew open and she took a step back. Flaming red hair and pale blue eyes filled her vision.

"What are you doing here, Jessica?"

"Just looking for a little something to nibble on." She leered. Sookie could feel her heart pounding in her chest and knew the young vampire wouldn't hesitate to rip it out.

"Where's Bill?"  
"Probably still sulking over you. Sookie, Sookie, Sookie. That's all I ever hear. My dear Sookie. It's annoying. Maybe if I drain you, he'll quit pouting over you." Sookie took another step back and found herself pinned against the wall of the club.

"There's rules, Jessica. You have to follow them. Eric will…"

"I don't follow rules anymore! And Eric is nothing but a fucker. Fucker, fucker, fucker."

"Jessica, don't!" Sookie begged, but knew it wouldn't do any good. She saw Jessica's fangs come down right before she lunged. Sookie waited for the inevitable and the pain.


	14. Chapter 14

Screams filled the parking lot. But as Sookie filled her lungs with air again she realized she wasn't the only one screaming. When she could focus her eyes she saw the source of the other screams. Jessica was pinned against the concrete wall with Eric's hand around her throat. Her arm appeared to be broken and there was blood coming from one of her ears.

"What are you doing here?!" Eric demanded.

"We came here to inform you of the Queen's order." Bill answered as he reached for Sookie.

"Don't touch her! You will not touch her again!" Eric demanded and Bill took a step back. He looked at Sookie's fear filled face and pleaded to her.

"I would never hurt you."

Eric's humorous laughter filled the night air. He leveled his gaze on Bill and snarled.

"Another one of your lies, Bill Compton, for you have hurt her more than anyone ever has."

Suddenly Pam appeared and took Sookie by the shoulders. Tears had already started to flow down Sookie's face. Pam grimaced and led her back inside to Eric's office.

Eric rose to his full height before Bill. Jessica's eyes widened at the intensity of his glare.

"It seems you still can't control your child, Bill. Perhaps I will take matters back into my own hands. I'm going to enjoy teaching her respect. I think maybe I'll remove her fangs or maybe a hand. Why weren't you watching her?"  
"I didn't know Sookie would be here and you know how she is." He motioned his head toward Jessica who was now hanging limply in fear of what Eric was going to do to her. Eric turned his gaze back to her and let her fall to the ground.

"Bring her inside." Eric commanded. Bill jerked Jessica to her feet and dragged her through the back door. Sookie jumped when the door to Eric's office flew open. Pam was leaning against Eric's desk while she had again settled into the corner of the couch. Jessica was being pushed through the door and abruptly shoved down into the opposite corner of the couch by Bill. Eric slammed the door behind him and strode purposefully behind his desk. He leaned on his arms and glared at Jessica. Sookie went from terrified to enraged within minutes.

"What the hell is going on?!" She yelled at Eric as she stood from the couch. Eric motioned for her and she quickly moved to stand beside him. She glared at Bill and then Jessica while Pam seemed utterly amused by the whole scene. Just when she was about to speak again, Eric's cell phone rang. He quickly answered it and the whole room fell silent when he addressed the party on the other side.

"Your majesty."

Sookie knew the vampires in the room could hear the conversation. Especially, when Bill's eyes widened and Jessica looked terrified. Eric said little more, but she knew what he was being told wasn't good. He slammed his cell shut and put an arm around Sookie's shoulders.

"It seems the four of us are sharing a flight to New Orleans."

"Oh that's just priceless." Pam grinned.

"Motherfucker." Jessica swore right before Eric hit her in the head with a paperweight. It worried Sookie a little that she enjoyed watching him hurl something at the young vampires head. But once she saw the look Jessica gave her, she decided she was worrying about the wrong things.


	15. Chapter 15

Eric quickly dismissed Bill and Jessica, reminding her that if the Queen didn't make her suffer, he most certainly would. Jessica at least had the good sense to look scared as Bill dragged her from Eric's office. Sookie sank into Eric's office chair and rested her head in her hands. Eric gently brushed his hand across the back of her head and the intimate gesture was enough to open the floodgates again.

"Is she going to leak like this all night?" Pam asked.

"Go back to the bar. Sookie and I are leaving."

"Yes Master." Pam bowed her head slightly as she left. Eric gathered Sookie's packages in his arms and stood by the door.

"Come. Let's go." Sookie lifted her head and glared.

"No."

"No?"

"Not until you tell me what the hell Bill is going with us for." Eric cocked his head and grinned.

"I'll tell you when we get home."

"Eric…"  
"Sookie, let's go." He motioned his head toward the door casually but his voice held a stern timber.

She rose slowly getting awfully tired of being bossed around.

***

No sooner had Eric closed the car door behind him, Sookie exploded.

"She was going to kill me! She was literally going to drain me dry!"

"She's a vampire, Sookie. Of course she was."

Eric's nonchalant tone startled her at first, then it just pissed her off.

"Oh, well. Of course. How stupid of me. How can I blame her? What am I upset about? I'm just a walking Happy Meal to her."

"In the simplest terms, yes. She's a newborn, Sookie. Her maker should teach her discipline and respect. However, Compton isn't man enough or vampire enough for that matter, to keep her under control. At least she didn't hurt you."

"Not yet, anyway."

"If she disturbs a hair on your head, I'll rip her arms off." Sookie shifted uncomfortably. Coming from most people, that statement was merely an idle threat. From Eric, she knew it was a certainty.

***

Soon they had returned to Eric's and she was sitting on the edge of the guest bed surrounded by all the packages Eric had purchased. He sensed she was still a little upset and shaken, so he gave her some space. She sighed and started pulling her new clothes from the bags. She busied herself with removing tags and size stickers. Once she was finally able to think and breathe, she took the time to look over everything. She had to admit, Pam had excellent taste. She had failed to notice the Victoria's Secret bag. She closed her eyes and steeled her nerves to look into the pink striped bag. She pulled out a hand full of silk and lace; bras, panties, thongs, negligees. The predominant color was black with a few reds and tans. She thought about shoving it all back in the bag and slinging it up side his gorgeous blond head. What good would it do? He was just being…Eric. She removed the tags and made a separate pile of the delicate fabrics next to the casual clothes. She heard his footsteps in the hall thanks to the infusion of Eric's blood in her system. He lightly tapped on the bedroom door and waited for her to look up.

"I thought you might need a larger bag for the flight." Eric stood in the door with a garment bag and a small carry-on looped over his arm. Sookie noticed right away that it wasn't just your run of the mill luggage. The pattern was noticeable right away: Louis Vuitton.

"Thank you. That's nice of you."

"Did Pam get all you require?"

"A few things I didn't." She muttered and he chuckled. She looked up at his amused expression and smiled.

"Thank you for all this. You know I'll pay you back." She smiled at him and he returned it. He knew full well he'd never let her pay for anything if he could help it.

"I'm going to pack. Let me know if you need anything."

"I'm going to wash some clothes. Can I wash anything for you?"

"No, thank you. Are you nervous again?"

"A little stressed. Plus, there's no way I'm wearing underwear that God knows who's been fingering on in the store." That brought another round of laughter from Eric and she couldn't help but laugh with him.

"I'll bring you a basket." He offered and returned with a small laundry basket in hand before she could protest. He picked up a few stacks of clothes and placed them in the basket for her. He refused to let her carry it downstairs, so she quietly followed him to the laundry room. He placed the basket in front of the washer and then took up a seated position on the dryer. She lifted the washer lid and started filling it with water. As she sorted through the clothes to be washed, Eric finally spoke.

"The Queen will probably punish Bill. I'm sure she'll deal with Jessica after I tell her of her infraction toward you."

"Infraction?"

"I informed the Queen yesterday that you were under my protection. For Jessica to try to harm you was a blatant form of disrespect. She will either punish her directly or allow me to."

"What kind of punishment…no, I don't want to know. Don't tell me."  
"Oh trust me, you don't wanna know." She lifted an eyebrow at his phrasing and he grinned. "Just prepare yourself for four of us on the trip up and the two of us on the return."  
"She won't _kill_ Bill will she?!"

"No, but he'll probably wish he were finally dead."

She swallowed hard and tried not to think about what he was saying.

"I'm sick of people getting hurt because of me."

"You didn't choose this, Lover. It was thrust upon you." She closed the lid to the washer and stood there for a moment wondering what in the world to do next.

"Come, lover. You need to relax. Tomorrow will be stressful enough for you." He tugged on her arm and pulled her into his lap as he sat on the large couch. He retrieved a remote for the side table and flipped the television on. She sank into his embrace and tried to lose herself in his constant flipping of channels.  
"Even vampire guys are in love with the remote." She giggled.  
"There's nothing on."  
"There's plenty on. You just won't stop long enough." She tried to pry the remote from his fingers but he playfully pulled it out of reach.

"No way. You'll force me to watch some inane human romance movie that no real man living or dead should watch if he wants his manhood to remain intact."

"You got _plenty_ of manhood to spare. I'm sure you'll be fine." The rumblings of his laughter in his chest vibrated against her back as he hugged her tighter. He flipped through a few more channels before she reached for his hand.

"Oh, let's watch this, please." He placed the remote back on the table and slid down until the two of them were spooning on the couch.  
"What is this?"  
"Napoleon Dynamite."

"What's wrong with him? Is he mentally disabled?"

"No. Just watch it. It's funny." The two of them settled into silence and soon Eric was laughing along with her fit of giggles.

"Will you build me a cake?" She asked Eric.

"This movie is ridiculous."

"It's supposed to be."

"At least it makes you laugh. You don't laugh much."

"I used to."

"I can't honestly say I'm sorry you've been thrust into our world." He nuzzled her neck and lightly kissed her ear.

"But, you'll take care of me, right? You won't let anything happen to me?"

"No, lover. I won't let anything happen to you."


	16. Chapter 16

Eric waited until Bill and Jessica were seated before settling Sookie and himself into the opposite side of the small private plane. It was an hour after sunset and they would be in New Orleans within two hours. Sookie looked delightful in her crisp Khaki's and navy shirt. In stark comparison, Jessica looked like the teenagers that wore their clothes too big and hung out at the strip mall near Fangtasia. Eric fully expected her to have a skateboard sitting beside her with all the black and plaid she was wearing. Eric leveled Bill with a look and Sookie knew they were having some kind of strange mental conversation. Bill looked away and her heart sank at the sheer anguish on his face. Eric grinned at her nervous fidgeting. He knew she was definitely out of her comfort zone. She had confided to him last night as he was holding her in his arms that she had never been on a plane before, much less a private jet. Her eyes were full of wonder and nervous excitement as she boarded the plane. He opened the small compartment next to her seat and handed her a bottle of water. She whispered her thanks and tried to ignore the death stare she was getting from Jessica. Sookie sat straight up in her seat as the engines roared to life and the pilot's voice squawked over the intercom. She gripped the armrests until her knuckles were white. Eric pried her hand from the leather seat and held it tightly in his own.

"Relax, my lover. I am here." Bill cast an angry glance at Eric's term of endearment and Eric flashed his fangs as a warning to remember his place. Sookie closed her eyes and took slow deep breaths as the small plane roared down the runway. Her stomach dropped to her knees as the wheels left the ground and the small hunk of metal and plastic took to the air.

"You can open your eyes now." Eric whispered before kissing her lightly on the cheek. When she did, she made the mistake of meeting Jessica's hatred filled stare. Eric felt her discomfort and leveled his own stare at Jessica.

"Unless you would like to know what it feels like to grow back an eye, you'll turn around." Eric threatened. Jessica scowled at him but did as she was told. Bill faced forward and refused to acknowledge the exchange.

"Grow back?" Sookie whispered meekly. Eric didn't feel the need to whisper. He answered her in a tone that she knew was more for Bill and Jessica's benefit than hers.

"Vampires are strong and powerful. We can survive most anything. But as you know, we can be hurt. We can lose a limb or even large pieces of ourselves. If we lose an arm, let's say, it grows back. It takes quite a bit of time, depending on the appendage, and it's extremely painful."

"That's…disturbing."

"It's excruciating. That's why we use such methods to punish those of us who refuse to fall in line." He watched her face pale and offered her a comforting kiss on her temple.

*****

Sookie stood in the middle of a very large bedroom suite. She was extremely grateful to be away from Bill and Jessica. The car ride to the Queen's residence had been unbearable. Eric placed her garment bag on the end of the huge king-sized bed and then turned to her.

"We need to change. The Queen is meeting with us first."

"I'm terrified."  
"Just act…subservient."

"I'd rather eat a rat."  
"Speaking of rats, I believe you likened yourself to a gerbil in a cage." He cocked his eyebrow and she scowled.

"Fine. I'll act all meek and such. But when this is done, you're taking me home. My home." She punctuated with a finger to his chest. He nodded and smiled but something inside him stirred and he didn't like the feeling. He didn't want to take her back to Bon Temps. He really did want to keep her for himself.

She grabbed her toiletry bag from her luggage and headed for the bathroom. Eric shook his head to remove the unnerving thoughts and started to change.

She stood in front of the full length mirror in the corner of the room and tried to breathe. She picked a loose hair from the front of her black dress and turned to make sure nothing was on the back. The dress was sleeveless with a square collar and pencil skirt. It fell to mid calf so the heels she wore made said calves look toned and tanned. Eric slipped up behind her and she couldn't help but let her mouth fall open a little.

"I've never seen you in a suit. You look so handsome."

"Thank you, lover. You are breathtaking."  
"You don't have any breath." He laughed and swatted her behind.

"You ready?"

"No."  
"Too bad. Come."

Eric took her hand and led her through the long corridors of the old New Orleans home. Soon they were in a formal living room. He was grateful that he had warned Sookie about the Queen's appearance. Sophie-Anne Leclerq was turned at the age of 16 or 17. She looked like a sweet-dispositioned teenager but was deceptively ruthless. Sookie swallowed hard and squeezed Eric's hand. He led Sookie to the middle of the room before dropping to his knee.

"My Queen."

"Greetings, Viking, Miss Stackhouse." Sookie had to refrain herself from taking a step back. Once Sophie-Anne pierced you with her gaze, you knew how dangerous she really was. Sookie bowed her head slightly, not trusting her voice. Eric rose and pulled her a step closer to his side.

"My Queen, I am here to request Ms. Stackhouse be kept in my custody." Sookie thanked her years of dealing people's thoughts and the ability to school her features when necessary. Otherwise, she'd have gagged right there.

"But her ability is one I find valuable. She would be an asset to me." The Queen stated.

"And she will be. However, I have taken Sookie as my human and I desire to keep her with me."

"I was irritated to hear that Mr. Compton made such a mess of things." Sophie-Anne saw the anger and hurt flash across Sookie's eyes. The Queen leaned forward and regarded her for a moment.  
"I'm sorry if my methods hurt you. Hadley was dear to me and I know the pain of loss." Sookie saw that pain just under the surface and nodded in understanding to the Queen. Sookie swallowed in an effort to bring some moisture back to her mouth and smiled the nervous smile that made her look a little demented. Thankfully, Sophie-Anne turned her attention back to Eric.

"It was my error to rely on Compton to approach her. I hoped that his connection to Bon Temps and his desire to mainstream would have made it easier. I will deal with his failure and the transgressions of his child. Miss Stackhouse will remain under your control and protection. If I have use for her, you will bring her to me."

"Yes, my Queen." Before Sookie could burst into rage fueled hysterics, Eric dragged her by the hand from the room. He swept her into his arms and had her on the edge of the bed before she could blink. He licked the side of her neck and kissed her jaw line. Sookie finally regained her wits and shoved him away.

"Don't touch me…just don't touch me."

Eric took a step back and saw her pale features twist in anger.

"Sookie?" She rushed past him and into the bathroom. Fortunately she had a light supper. She flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. She closed the lid on the toilet and sat, resting her head on the cool countertop. Her life was now someone else's. She was on-call to the Vampire Queen of Louisiana and she was assumedly the house pet of the Sheriff of Area 5. She refused to even let her mind wander to what was happening to Bill and Jessica. Eric pushed open the door and regarded her for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't bother to lift her head. She decided to speak to the toilet paper roll instead.

"Oh nothing, I guess most people would want to feel _wanted_. I, on the other hand, feel kinda shitty that I'm now considered your _property_."

"We got what we wanted, lover."

"No, I want to be left the hell alone. I want to go back in time and run like hell from Bill Compton. I want to not have my Gran murdered by a guy that was tryin' to kill me! I want to not have to chop that same guy's head off with a shovel! I want to be a naïve waitress again whose only problem was that everyone thought I was crazy! I want to not be treated like a damn pet! I want not to be fucking terrified!!"

She was now on her feet. Her face was red and her eyes wild. Eric took a step toward her and she bolted. Unfortunately for her, he was faster. He gathered her in his arms and held her against his chest.  
"Sookie!" She still struggled and was starting to hyperventilate,"SOOKIE!" His voice echoed off the tile bathroom walls. She stopped struggling against him and collapsed against his chest. "Breathe, Sookie. Calm down."

"I want to go home. Please, take me home." He lifted her in his arms and carried her over to the bed.

"I'll call the airport and have them get the plane ready. Start gathering your things." She nodded mutely and watched Eric leave the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Sookie needed air. Clean fresh air. She opened the door to the bedroom and walked purposefully toward the front door ignoring the vampires standing guard. Once on the front stoop of the old home, she took a deep breath. She wrapped her arms around her chest and sat on the bottom step. She let the cool night air brush across her face. She had stopped crying, but the ache was still raw in her chest. She heard the door open and then softly close above her. She refused to turn around. She didn't have the energy to care.

"Sookie?" Bill's cool voice sliced through her. The last thing she wanted to deal with was him.

"Go away."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Aren't you supposed to be with the Queen?"

"She's done with me. I'll be leaving with you and Eric tonight." She laughed bitterly.  
"Great. That's just…great."

"Please let me try to explain." He took a seat next to her and she slid as far as she could up against the cold stone railing.

"What's to explain? I've been told the whole story, chapter and verse."

"Not all of it."

"Well, I don't think I can handle anymore."

"I love you, Sookie."

"Don't."

"I didn't think I could, but I do. I know I was sent to…" She squeezed her eyes shut and willed him to go away. She rested her head against the railing and sighed.

"You didn't love me."

"And you think Eric does?! He's just using you! I'm the one that really cares about you, not him!"

"Bill!" Suddenly Bill was on his feet at Eric's booming voice. Sookie looked up startled but then looked away. "Sookie, come inside." Eric commanded.

Sookie stood and looked from Bill and then to Eric. She lifted her chin slightly and then stepped off the bottom step onto the sidewalk. She ignored the growls behind her and continued to walk down the street away from them. She was getting tired of both their shit.

****

She walked for about thirty minutes before stopping to sit on a bench outside of a bar. It was noisy inside and the music was vibrating against the windows. She wasn't there long before Eric walked up slowly beside her.

"You like defying me, don't you?" She was surprised his tone was more amused than angry.

"Are you in trouble with the Queen?" She asked still staring at her feet.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"We're leaving tonight, instead of tomorrow." She offered as explanation.

"I told her I wanted to return you home. You were frightened by the newness of your situation and that keeping you happy makes you behave. Because of her affection for your cousin, she allowed it. Besides, I'm very well respected."

"How nice for you. I wish I could say the same."

"Sookie…."

"Why is Bill leaving with us?" Eric slipped off his jacket and slid it around her shoulders before taking a seat beside her. He draped an arm across the back of the bench and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"She decided that it would be far more punishment for him to see you with me, than any harm she could do to him. He requested that the Queen allow him to leave Bon Temps, but she refused him."

"What about Jessica?" She really didn't care about Jessica, she just didn't want to talk about what was going to happen after they returned home.

"She's going to stay a few days. The Queen's charged a few of her retinue with teaching her humility and respect."

"It's going to be painful, isn't it?"

"Oh yes, very." He grinned to himself. They sat in silence a few moments and then Eric took her by the hand.

"Come, lover. It's time to go." She nodded and stood from the bench. Eric faced her and tightened his jacket around her. He held her shoulders and placed a kiss on her forehead. "It's not as bad as you think."

"Just take me home, please."

"Of course."


	18. Chapter 18

Eric stopped her with his hand on her elbow right after she stepped up on the bottom step of the Queen's residence. Sookie turned and was level with his eyes.

He leaned forward and captured her lips. Her arms were still trapped inside his jacket so he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He swiped his tongue across her lower lip seeking entry and she granted him his wish. He moaned against her mouth and he brought his hand to the back of her neck.

"Sookie." He breathed against her cheek causing her to shiver slightly. "Your fear distresses me. Can you not tell from what you feel when you kiss me, that I will not harm you?"

"I'm not the best judge of truth. That's apparent."

"I have not lied to you."

"No, but what happens when you're tired of me?"

"I don't think that's possible." He kissed the corner of her mouth and trailed to her neck. She sank into his embraced and wondered why she couldn't just leave. Why did she stay? Could she really have feelings for him? Was she capable of love again? Had she fooled herself into believing he could fall in love with her?

He brought her out of her musings with another searing kiss.

"I can feel your turmoil. I hope you will come to feel contentment with what I'm telling you. I know you have been hurt, but I was not the one who hurt you." He ran his finger along her cheek and then rested his large palm against the side of her head. She leaned into his hand and sighed.

"I'll try."

****

Sookie held on to Eric's hand while they boarded the plane. Bill followed behind them in silence as they took their seats. Eric settled her on the longer sofa along the wall and brought her a bottle of water.  
"Sookie needs to eat." Bill finally spoke. Eric exposed his fangs, daring him to speak again.

"I'm not hungry." Sookie offered to keep the peace. She took the water from Eric's hand and pulled him onto the couch beside her. Bill looked away and the look of anguish on his face almost made her feel sorry for him. Eric lifted his arm and offered his side to rest against. She snuggled closer to him, hoping to find comfort in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and lightly trailed his fingers down her arm.

"Try to rest." He whispered against her hair.

After a few minutes, she was barely able to hold her eyes open. Eric draped his jacket over her legs and she slid down the couch until she rested her head on his thigh. Soon her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

***

Eric rested his hand protectively on her hip as she slept. His mind was thrumming with questions. Would Sookie want to stay with him? Would she refuse him? She demands her independence so fiercely. He could force her to stay, but he didn't want to have to force her.

"You don't love her." Bill spoke softly but viciously.

"I do not justify myself to you. You will do well to remember that."

"You just want her because of her gift."

"And you wanted her because you were ordered to seduce her."

"It wasn't like that." Bill looked away and tried to control his emotions.

"Looks to me that's exactly what it was like. Admit it. You were sent to do a job and got emotionally attached."

"What will you do with her? She won't be kept."

"What I do is not your concern. Sookie is mine now."

"You're not good enough for her. She deserves to be treated…."

"You dare tell me how to treat her?! You have done irreparable damage to her and dare sit there and lecture to me?! Just make sure you and I are clear, you're to stay away from Sookie. Unless, I task you with an assignment, you are to be nowhere near her." Bill looked away abashed.

Eric held her a little tighter as the plane made it's decent. Eric gently lifted Sookie from his thigh and she blinked slowly clearing her head. Bill exited the plane first. Sookie reached out for Eric's hand and followed him off the plane.

Once Sookie was settled into the passenger seat of the car and they were on their way, she spoke.

"I heard you and Bill talking."

"I know."

"How did…?"

"Your heart rate changed."

"Oh…okay…um." She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned slightly to face him. "So are you going to force me to stay with you? You can't you know. I'll never be forced."

"I would never force you, lover. I've told you that many times."

"So what does that mean for me? What happens after you take me home?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She was stunned that he actually asked her to stay instead of demanding it.

"Why do you want me to stay? And don't say sex. I want the real answer."

He was thankful the ride home was a short one. He waited until they were safely inside before he spoke again.

"I know you think I want you because someone else had you. That's not entirely the case."

"Not _entirely_?" He grinned as he followed her up the stairs with their bags.

"I have to admit, the first time I met you, it pissed me off to see you with Bill. I was correct in my assumption that he didn't realize what he had."

"So…" She prompted him again when he fell silent. He hung the garment bag in her closet and placed her carryon bag at the foot of the bed. He motioned for her to follow him as he carried the rest of his things to his room.

"I had to see you. I'm not sure why. That's why I kept visiting you. I've never been _drawn_ to a human before. It's unsettling, to say the least."

She slid her heels off and sighed at the feeling of freeing her feet from the 3-inch torture. She sat on the edge of the bed while he tossed his bag on the chair against the wall and started stripping off his suit.

"You taste different. You smell different. When I'm with you, I feel."

"Feel what?" She asked quietly, as he pulled the shirt from his pants and unbuttoned the last few buttons. He tossed the shirt on the floor at his feet and she gave him a look.

"That's just it. I _feel_. Vampires aren't supposed to feel emotions like this. I'm not sure I like it."

"What are you feeling?"

"When it comes to you? Rage, comfort, frustration…" He tossed his shoes toward the closet and slid his pants from his hips while flashing her a fanged smile.

She frowned at him and he laughed. "…lust, irritation, and something else I'm not entirely sure of."

"You're not sure?"

"I have an idea, but it's ridiculous. Vampires can't…" He stopped himself before he turned into a total blubbering idiot. Why was he telling her all this? Because she fucking asked? He stood to his full height and walked to her with purpose.

"Come, you and I need a shower."

"And you assume that I'm going to take a shower with you?" He growled again and muttered.

"See, frustrating."

She laughed and he suddenly felt lighter. He enjoyed her laughter. She slid off the edge of the bed and picked up her heels from the floor. She walked out of the room leaving him staring behind her. She didn't stop in her bedroom like he thought but continued down stairs to the kitchen. He heard her open the refrigerator and place some things on the counter.

She jumped slightly at his hands suddenly on her hips. She took a step back forcing him to do the same as she closed the refrigerator door.

"Bill was right you know." She looked at him standing there in just a pair of boxer shorts. She pulled out two pieces of bread and started making a turkey sandwich.

"Right about what?" He ground out.

"I needed to eat. But I wasn't about to let _him_ make _you_ look bad. Besides, he hated to watch me eat. He was just trying to act like he…" She stopped and took a bite of her sandwich. Eric opened the fridge again and offered her a can of Sprite. She grinned her thanks and swallowed.

"I'm sorry I neglected your human needs. I won't make that mistake again."

"I'm sure you won't. You're not used to making mistakes, are you?"

"No."

"Apparently, I make them all the time." She sipped her Sprite and watched for a reaction.

"You do not wish to be here?"

"Why do you wish me to be here?"

"You are mine." He sat next to her at the table and waited for her to finish another bite of food.  
"And why am I _yours_? Why did you want me? My gift? My body? Because I was the shiny new toy that another vampire had to play with? You say I make you feel things, but the things you said you feel wouldn't make me very happy. Rage, frustration, irritation. Why do you want _me_?"

He stood and started to pace slightly. He ended up facing the washer and dryer. He must have left the laundry room doors open. He didn't know how to answer her without giving away too much. He was in control. He had to be in control. This human was not going to manipulate him. Then a blue and pink box caught his eye. The damn dryer sheets. The scent of them made his emotions start to boil over. He picked up the offending box and hurled it across the room. She flinched and he immediately felt bad.

"Fucking dryer sheets! You are like the fucking dryer sheets!" His voice boomed through the silence of the house.

"I'm April fresh?" She didn't even have the sense to be frightened of him! She mocked him to his face. He turned and faced her with anger in his eyes.

"You seep into my life and now I won't be without you." His voice was controlled fury. She just looked at him and took another bite of sandwich.

"When you can admit it, you'll feel a lot better."

"Admit what?!"

"That you like me. You like me more than you want to. The _mere_ human makes you _feel_ and you don't know how to handle that. Well, guess what? Neither does the human."

She stood from the table and started unzipping her dress as she walked up stairs. She let it fall to the floor in a puddle of material in the hall as she continued to his room. He stood rooted in the kitchen shaking in fury and frustration. He heard the water turn on in his shower and clenched his hands into fists. The thought of her naked and wet was just as powerful as the irritation toward her. This human was going to be his end. She was manipulating him and she knew it. He also knew, he was letting her.


	19. Chapter 19

Sookie turned her face into the spray of the shower. She allowed the small victorious smile to settle across her face when she heard music playing from the bedroom. The steam from the shower condensed on the clear glass of the shower allowing her a small bit of modesty as Eric walked through the open door of the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the tub and rested his elbows on his knees.

"What's changed?" He asked quietly.

"I'm sorry?" She asked in return as she started shampooing her hair.

"You? What's changed? You suddenly...your whole resolve has…" She rinsed the soap from her hair and slid the door open a little to look at his face. Blue eyes held hers.

"Something in me finally understood on the plane."

"The plane?"

"When you were talking to Bill. You never came out and admitted anything. You would never do that. Not to Bill anyway. But, it all fell into place. I can't believe it took me this long to see it."

"Please, enlighten me." He crossed his arms over his chest and creased his brow at her.

"The visits to my house, the offers of protection, the innuendos, the possessiveness; I was so afraid of what I was hearing around me, I didn't listen to what was happening." She picked up the soap and started lathering it in her hands. She rubbed her soapy hands down her arms and he growled with frustration.

"Explain." He prodded.

"All your demanding and proclaiming that I was yours. 'Sookie is mine.' 'She belongs to me.' I finally saw the whole truth."

"What's the truth, lover?" She smiled at him and stilled her hands as she looked around the shower door.

"As much as you want me to be yours, you want just as much to be mine."

Eric's eyes widened and she smirked at him. "And you know I'm right." She turned her back to him and let the water run over her breasts. She lifted her face under the spray again and knew he was still stunned into thought. "The sooner you admit it to yourself, the better you…." Her words were cut off by two large hands turning her around. He captured her mouth and pushed her against the tile wall. His hands were sliding down her slick shoulders, along her back, cupping a breast. She pulled away and smiled at the gorgeously wet, naked vampire advancing toward her again.

"Admit it." She demanded. He reached for her hips to pull her to him again and she swatted at his hands. "Admit it."

"Yes." He snarled.

"Yes, what?" He stood at his full height, his hair dripping onto her face as he loomed over her.

"Make me yours." He barely whispered the words afraid they would somehow cause something in him to break. Sookie offered him a bright, satisfied smile as she reached for his wrists. She pulled his thick, muscular arms around her waist and kissed his sternum.

He cupped her ass and pulled her into him as he found her lips again. She moaned into his touch and he grunted in pleasure as she pressed her abdomen against his erection. Eric suddenly grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her. She hitched her legs around his waist and giggled as he nipped at her ear. He quickly turned off the water and carried her to the bedroom.

"We're still wet!" She cried as he dropped her in the middle of the bed before climbing on top of her.

"You're going to get a lot wetter." He mumbled against her breast before licking her nipple. She arched toward him and he sucked the taught bud into his mouth, grazing the skin lightly with his fangs.

"Eric." She whispered causing him to nearly lose control.

"I want my name on your lips. I want to be the only one that makes you scream."

"Then do it." She gritted as he licked the underside of her breast. "Now." She tugged at his hair bringing him back to her lips. She shifted and nudged him with her knee until he was positioned above her. She bucked her hips at him telling him what she wanted. He slid his erection down her body and moaned at how ready she was for him. He entered her in one slow forceful motion, causing her to release his kiss and throw her head back against the bed.

"Oh, God yes!" She cried out when he was buried to the hilt and offered a small thrust in an effort to go deeper. He pulled out completely and entered her again. He pumped her a few more times and soon she was writhing beneath him. She pushed against his shoulder and he obliged by flipping them over to his back. Eric gripped her hips and she started riding him. She smiled when she ground into him with a little more force and it caused him to scream her name. She grabbed his wrists and pulled his arms above his head causing her to lean forward and change the angle. He bucked his hips against her as she lightly nipped his neck.  
"Sookie…Sookie." He now chanted her name and she slowed her rhythm and slowly slid up and down his length. She released his wrists and leaned back resting her hands against his thighs. He hissed as he watched her slide back down his erection. Eric held her hip as he swiped his thumb along her swollen nub.

"My lover...my beautiful lover."

"Eric!" She rewarded him with grinding into him harder and increasing her pants and screams. He bent forward and wrapped his arms underneath her arms and gripping her shoulders. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and started moving her by her shoulders. He quickened the pace and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Suddenly, he stood and had her on her back on the bed with him standing. He leaned forward and latched on to her breast again, biting this time and sucking deeply. She let go of his arms and clutched the comforter as she tightened her legs around his thighs.

"Yes! Eric!" She felt her whole body constrict as he emptied inside her.

"Sookie!" He shuddered inside her. She let her legs fall and she lay panting spread-eagle, feet dangling off the bed. Eric groaned as he pulled away from her and she giggled at the sound.

"Are you okay, lover?"

"I'm delirious. I can't breathe." She panted as she laughed.

"It's a good thing I don't breathe."

"Do you feel better?" She lolled her head to the side and faced him with a lazy smile. His face was serious and she knew this was all going to be hard for him.

"Stay."

"Huh?"

"Stay with me."

"I told you I would stay tonight."

"Always."

"Live here?"  
"Yes."  
"No." His face turned dark and she reached out and stroked his cheek. He pulled her up on the bed and she snuggled into his side.

"Why?"

"I have a job. I have a house. Besides, anything worth having is worth working at. We haven't really worked at anything."

"How can you say that? After what I…"

"Do you love me?"

"I…I.."

"Right. I don't know if I love you either. I think I might be able to. I hope I can. I hope you can love me. But, it's too soon for that. We have to work at it."

She rubbed her fingers across his chest before lifting her head to look at him. He still looked angry. She kissed him lightly and he slid his arms tighter around her waist.

"But you are mine."

"Are you mine?" She asked softly. He nodded his head and waited for her reaction. "Good." She kissed him again and he moaned with contentment.

"You're going to drive me crazy, aren't you?"

"Probably."

He swatted her behind playfully and she yelped.

"And I thought I was the irresistible one."

End


End file.
